Oh, I see it when you smile
by sugarsasparella
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are best friends, just a little different than normal. They are inseparable and consider each other soul mates. But what happens to them when life gets a little unexpected? A story of life, friendship and love.
1. Authors Note

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**A/N**

**Hi there. :) I'm Lauren and this is my new Renesmee/Jacob story. This is my first ever fan fiction that I've actually posted here, I used to keep them all to myself.**

**Anyways, this is going to be a mostly T rated story (I will let you know if it's going to change to M or anything). It's basically about a teenage Renesmee learning and coping with everything that life is throwing at her, with the help of her best friend Jacob, that is. I am a serious sucker for lovey-dovey stuff so it will mostly be like that, with a few surprises along the way. **

**FYI:**

**- Renesmee has been told about the imprinting in this story. But they haven't told her that Jacobs feelings will start to change for her and turn into lust etc. You'll find out the reasons why.**

**- Nessie started Forks high about 8 months prior to this story, so you'll be meeting the friends she's made there.**

**- Nessie is approaching her 16****th**** birthday at the start of this story, but she has only been around 8 years or so, I've written it so the age she looks is double her actual age, I probably make no sense, I'm sorry.**

**So yeah, read on, I seriously hope you guys like it. And I would LOVE some good, long reviews to help me out with this.**

**Thank you so much & good reading,**

**Lauren xo**

**Ps. the first few chapters are a lot shorter than the latter ones. **


	2. Saliva and Pinky Promises

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**A/N: None of these characters belong to me. I am not Stephanie Meyer. All characters and rights belong to her. It's just a bit of fan fiction! :) **

His chocolate brown eyes, squinting with competition, met mine as I raised the glass to my mouth, before filling it with the cool liquid. I pursed my lips tightly, trying my hardest not to swallow or let anything spill through them.

He mirrored my actions, filling his mouth, before crossing his legs and looking back at me. Using one of his giant hands, he used his fingers to motion the count of 1,2,3.

Straight away I scrunched up my face, twisting it all different ways to try and make him laugh and be the first to spit the water from his mouth. I crossed my eyes, wiggled my ears, I tried everything but his face kept the same blank expression. I sighed before looking down at my knees. _I have to win this time, I HAVE to._ I felt his fingers brush my foot, and I lifted my eyes once more. I met his gaze and upon seeing the stupid look on his face, I tried so hard to keep it in but I couldn't.

"A-HAA!" I laughed as the water in my mouth sprayed everywhere. Covering his face as well as the back of the sofa. He smirked and used his fingers to clear some water from his eyes. This made me laugh even more.

"Oh my God Jake, I'm sorry but oh God Jacob, your face was priceless!" I managed to get out in between snorts of laughter.

"Nessie, I thought the rules of the game were, when your gonna' spray, don't let it be in the other persons face? As much as I love being covered in your saliva and all"

Jacob's smile grew bigger as he laughed to himself. "You're gross, Ness."

My smile was still glued to my face as I admired each one of his pearly white teeth. His smile was my favourite thing in the world, well, after Jacob as a whole, obviously.

I reached forward, snuggling into my best friend's warm neck.

"I know right, but, I don't think you'd love me quite as much if I wasn't as gross as you, Black!"

He pulled me across even further so I was almost sitting on his lap. "Sure, sure" he whispered into my hair, still grinning, before taking a deep breath and relaxing once my scent filled his nose.

"Jake?" "Mhmm?"

I gave him one of my sweetest smiles, knowing he defiantly wouldn't be able to resist what I was about to ask him.

"Can you tell me about it again? The imprinting, I mean."

I felt his chest vibrate as he groaned. I knew he didn't like getting into this, because it usually ended up with one of us getting emotional, mainly me.

But I loved it. And I loved the fact that my family and Jacob decided to tell me just after my 15th birthday, although of course it took some time to sink in. The thought of Jake being a werewolf scared me to death at first but then it hit me, who was I to talk? And well, Imprinting was a way for them to find their soul mate, they're life companion, someone that they felt the need to protect and love forever. No one really knows how it happens, but what they do know is that the urge to bind and totally treasure their imprint is overwhelming. And it stays like that always, although I feel like my parents and Jacob aren't telling me the last part of the imprinting story. But I was lucky enough to have caught Jake's eye, that's all that mattered to me. And seeing as it was nearing my 16th birthday, I wanted to hear again just how much my Jacob loved me.

"You know it was just after you were born, and I was still pretty angry at how hurt your mom had got right, but you were in Blondie's arms and you just – you just looked at me with the most perfect smile I'd ever seen. I knew straight away it had happened. I thought you were the most amazing and beautiful baby, kid and now, teenager. You made my heart feel like it was going too fast and too slow at the same time. When you'd cuddle into me, or even look at me, I'd get major butterflies. Of course, your dad and Blondie weren't happy about it, but the others, well I think they knew I was just the right person to look after you, always."

I could feel the crimson blush creep onto my paler than pale cheeks and forced out a smile; I could feel the tears coming. _I hate this vulnerable human side to me._

"Do I still make you feel like that Jakey?" I whispered. He kissed my nose.

"Of course Renesmee, and you always will. The imprint made you a part of me, and no matter what, you'll always be the best part of me."

Jacob pulled me even closer until I was on his lap, with my legs wrapped around his waist. It was usual for us to be this close. We didn't seem to have a limit on our friendship. If we'd got a quarter for every time someone mistook us as being in a couple, well, Jake and I would be millionaires by now.

But this was just us. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

I sniffed a little, hoping the tears wouldn't escape just yet.

"And your feelings for me won't ever go away? Or y'know – y'know become something more?"

I felt Jacob freeze a little, just as he always did when it came to this question. I don't know what it was with him. My heart pained at the thought of him keeping something from me.

"No. Never. I'll always love you, and feel the need to protect you. And well no, I guess. I uh haven't heard anything about that." His eyes avoided mine. _Liar._

I placed my palm on his cheek, using my 'vampire power' of showing images, to show Jacob just how much I cared about him too. And to try and calm him down. I didn't like to see him get wound up over nothing. We sat like that for a while. Just the two of us. Entwined as if we were one. It sure did feel like that sometimes. We were always together, always finished each others sentences, knowing when something was wrong with the other. I sometimes wonder what I'd be like if Jacob Black didn't exist in my world. A horrible teenager, no doubt. But he did exist. And he made me happy every single day, and best of all, he was mine.

My hand then found his and I squeezed it tight. I wrapped my pinky finger around his.

"Pinky promise to me that we'll be best friends forever Jacob?" I smiled.

"I pinky promise to you Renesmee Cullen, that I will always be your best friend. And I will love you forever and beyond."

**A/N: So? Thoughts? I thought it was a sweet way to start and to show a little nice side of their friendship. Reviews would mean a lot to me guys, just your thoughts on how it started out would be amazing and you'd make me the happiest person ever :) Laurenxo**


	3. La Push

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 for y'all. A little bit longer than the first. Thanks to those who have read so far. I am not Stephanie Meyer. All characters and rights belong to her, except Joel and any others you don't recognize from the books. It's just a bit of fan fiction! :)  
**

~**~

"Good morning Renesmee."

My smile grew wider as I skipped into the kitchen. Seeing my Grandpa's charming smile first thing was a major plus. Did I mention that he's also one of my favourite people?

"Mornin' pops. Where is everyone this morning?" I grinned, reaching up to plant a kiss on his smooth, pale cheek. I stayed with my arms wrapped around him until I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Am I invisible today?"

"Your parents have gone with Esme for a hunt; Alice and Jasper have gone away for the weekend. And Rosalie is around I believe." Carlisle added in before I spun around and headed towards the first voice.

Uncle Emmet sat at the breakfast bar, his hood up, and a rolled up newspaper on his lap. His face shone as usual. Emmet was, as were the rest of my family, indescribably beautiful. I guess it's a vampire thing.

"Morning Uncle Emmy" I chimed. "Or should I say, big peanut."

He gave a hearty laugh at my nickname for him and returned with his own. We'd been using these since I was born. I had gotten slightly embarrassed by them since becoming a teenager which only encouraged Emmet to use them more.

"Mornin' little peanut."

My good mood this morning seemed to be infectious and soon Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmet and I were all laughing for no reason.

We all tried to catch our breath (Ironic huh?) as we felt another presence join the room.

"Why's everyone in such a good mood this morning?"

My aunt Rosalie was, hands down, the most stunning woman I'd ever seen. And sure, she could be a bitch sometimes, mainly to my Jacob, she had a good heart and this family meant everything to her.

"We're not quite sure, Rose" Carlisle grinned "Renesmee woke up this morning with it and she seems to have passed it around."

"I see. It's more than likely to do with her mutt then." She growled slightly as she crawled into Emmet's lap.

I poked my tongue out at Rosalie. Her teasing about Jake didn't affect me too much anymore. At least, I tried not to let it get to me.

"Where has **my mutt **gone to actually? He stayed with me last night; at least I thought he did."

"Billy called him early this morning to help out with something so Jacob left then, he did say he'd be back to you as soon as possible though, and I don't doubt that for a minute darling" Carlisle winked at me before leaving the room.

Jacob filled my thoughts as I moved gracefully around the kitchen preparing my breakfast. He really was the reason for my good mood this morning. He had stayed making me laugh until the early hours of this morning until neither of us could keep or tired eyes open any longer_. I was truly lucky to have Jacob in my life._ My mom always tells me how good Jake was to her before I was born too. _He's perfect._

"Earth to Nessy!"

The sudden voice made me jump, spilling some milk from my bowl all down the front of my t-shirt.

"Ugh, you're such a dork Emmet! What?" I tried to be angry but I couldn't help but laugh at my awkwardness. _That comes straight from my mom._

Once he had stopped laughing, he answered me. "I almost forgot to tell you. Alice says, and I quote, 'If you don't get your little behind into that piano today and practise for the show, Imma get you.' So yeah, if I were you, I wouldn't skip practice today for wolf boy."

_Shit._ I mentally cursed myself. I had nearly completely forgotten about the talent show at school that was coming up in a couple of weeks. Alice was helping me prepare my piece for it. I was going to play the piano and sing a song I had written a couple of months back.

Jacob teases me all the time about it, saying I had an unfair advantage over the others as I had been playing the piano since I had come out of mom.

Technically speaking, that was kinda' true. Dad had begun teaching me how to play only a couple of weeks after I'd been born. _Thank you crazy growth speed for that. _

But I always was glad he had done. Music meant a lot to the family and I was glad to be able to carry it on with me. My Dad and Grandpa were amazing at the piano, while Aunt Rose and Alice, and even Grandma Esme had the voices of three perfect songbirds. Alice had started giving me singing lessons for the show and even though I had carried on the good voice gene, it was a bit of a nightmare. There were two times when Alice scared me. One, when she was trying to teach you something when you'd rather be out with Jacob. And two, when she was shopping.

~**~

"_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere_"

I sang, while my fingers graciously danced over the keys, playing the chords I had spent so long writing.

The door of the room opened behind me and the air that wafted in circled around my head, making me shiver a little. I heard him grunt as he took a seat on the cold yet smooth stone floor behind me. I hesitated on whether to keep singing or not, I was shy with my voice and lyrics when it came to Jacob.

"_Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place, Should I leave it there?_"

I could feel his eyes on my back as I finished the last few chords before the room became silent. His breathing was shallow, like mine. He was unusually quiet today.

"Don't stop singing because of me babe, that was beautiful." His voice sounded hoarse. I spun around on the piano stool to face him. He was sitting against the wall with his knees against his chest. I noticed his hair was growing out again from where I had cut it a few weeks before, a few black strands were beginning to fall into his eyes. He raised his head and I gasped when I notice the ring of purple and black bruising beginning to form under his left eye.

"Jake!" I gushed, leaping off my seat and running to him. I knelt down, curling my fingers under his chin so he had no choice but to look at me. "Jacob, what happened? Who hit you?"

He didn't speak, only moving to reach out and pull me into his lap. I took my fingers from his chin, only to rub my thumb lightly across the bruise forming under his eye. I brushed my lips across his eye next, making him sigh.

"It was just Joel again Ness. He's just – well you know what he's like. He's started drinking again and being so cruel to dad, and that's what happened, I was only sticking up for dad when he hit me, as usual. I can't take him anymore, Nessie, I can't. I'm afraid of what I'll do the next time he starts, he makes me feel like such crap." Jacob's voice cracked and the pain was visible in his eyes.

I let out a low growl at the mention of that bully's name. Joel was Jacob's older brother. I had never met anyone as cruel and rude as Joel; he was always hitting Jacob or just saying things to put him down. My mom and I always said it was because of jealously. Joel had an accident when he was 10 and when he became a teenager, was never able to phase into a werewolf, so he was not a part of the pack. He was devastated and started drinking as a teen. And what with Jake being the alpha now, Joel had become worse.

"Oh Jake." I whispered. My eyes were starting to water. I placed my palm on his cheek, showing him images of just how amazing he was, and how he made me feel. Jacob took my hand when I had finished, kissing each one of my fingertips. A tear escaped my eye, landing on Jacob's lap. It was his turn to comfort me. Placing his lips against my ear he whispered; "I love you."

After a while, I had calmed down, and Jake seemed to have perked up too.

"What do you wanna' do today Ness?" He asked. "Let's make the most of the weekend before school starts again."

I groaned at the mention of school. I like it and all, and I loved all the new friends I had made there. I just hated the way everyone expected great things from me, seeing as I was 'a Cullen after all'. It annoyed me.

"Ohh, I don't know. What's the weather like? We could go for a swim in La Push if you wanted, get the pack to meet us there? Maybe go see your dad after? I've missed him you know." I smiled at Jacob.

Jake gave me a heart warming smile; "Aww sweetie, he's missed you too. And yeah, that sounds good to me. So, as much as I **love **your pj's this morning, go get dressed girl, and make it snappy!" We shared a laugh.

"Jeez, I'm going! Keep your hair on! And don't go honking at me to hurry up either Jake, or I'll take even longer, you know I will." I smirked at him before kissing his nose and jumping up. I gave him a wink before leaving the music room and going upstairs.

~**~

"Nice legs, Ness!"

I turned around with my hands placed firmly on my hips. Seth stood behind me, his trademark goofy grin on his face, his eyes giving me the once over in my bikini. I was about to open my mouth when a football came straight for Seth's head, knocking him off balance.

"Aw jeez, Jake! I was only joking man!" He whined. I laughed, sticking out my tongue at him before heading towards the water.

It was a warm spring day at La Push, my favourite. I waded into the sea until the water reached my shoulders. I paddled around, letting the water swirl around me, the current bringing me in different directions.

"I don't know how it's possible Ness but the water makes you look even more beautiful."

I opened my eyes to look at Jacob, blushing as his eyes met mine. He swam towards me, the water splashing around us both. When he came close enough, I grasped onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Getting jealous of Seth up there?" I teased. He grinned, still not opening his eyes. "Maybe."

I giggled, leaning my head down on his shoulders.

"Jake?" I asked biting my lip. "Don't you find it odd sometimes that we act like this? Y'know, sometimes we're more like a couple than best friends."

I was blushing like crazy.

"I don't think so Ness, I mean it's not like we're normal best friends anyway is it? But if you don't feel comfortable being this close anymore, we could stop" His voice had a hint of sadness.

"No! No, really. I didn't mean it like that. I just – Never mind." I was blushing even more now and starting to feel nervous. _God, calm down. It's only Jake. _

Silence engulfed us for what felt like forever.

"Good." He started. "Cause I don't know whether it's the imprint, or just how you make me feel, but I can't imagine not being able to hold you." His voice turned to a whisper. "To touch you."

My heart was starting to beat faster and faster. And I didn't even know why. I'd been in Jake's arms thousands of times. I felt different. Jake seemed different. This was defiantly different.

"GUYS! COME ON! EMILY'S BROUGHT FOOD!"

Embry's shouts from the beach finally made us take our eyes off each other. I smiled nervously and climbed off Jake. But he still kept his eyes on me.

"Jake, come on, lets not get so serious." I teased, but even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Yeah. Sorry Nessie. Let's get back before all the food's gone. I'll race you!"

But before I could answer, Jacob was gone. I laughed as I saw him swimming off, unbelievably fast.

"Damn you, Jacob Black!"

**A/N: Ta daa! There's number 2 for y'all. I like this chapter. It's fun, well I thought so. And I'm happy Seth and the others have come into it. (I love Seth btw) And what's going on with Jake and Ness huh? :) Please, please review! I really want to see what you guys think. Thanks! Laurenxo  
**


	4. Girls Night

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to those people who have reviewed, and added this story to alerts/favourites so far. It means so much! Anways, I really like this chapter. It's cute :) Enjoy!**

**Ps. Y'all know I'm not Stephanie Meyer + I own nothing! **

**~**~**

"Honest Jake, I feel **fine**. Plus, you know I can't get really hurt! I'm sure this cut will disappear tonight sometime." I said examining the cut that stretched across 3 inches of my forehead. We had started a game of tag football after our picnic on the beach and what with me and Seth being the super immature people we are, well, things got out of hand.

"I know but it looks painful and I just feel horrible. I'm around to protect you and look what happens!"

He banged a fist against the steering wheel. We were parked outside my house after spending the day in La Push. I frowned, leaning across to him I placed my palm to his cheek, showing him what had happened earlier with Seth.

"See? It was just us being stupid. Jake, you couldn't of stopped that. Now stop being so dramatic and smile for god's sake." I smirked.

I saw his amazing smile creep onto his face and I felt my whole body tingle. _What the hell. It's just Jake. _His arm reached out, his fingers clasping at the back of my head, then he pulled me closer, kissing the cut on my head. I closed my eyes and sighed. _This is heaven. _

"Aren't you coming inside?" I pouted, taking off my seatbelt after a quick cuddle with Jacob. He smiled but shook his head.

"I've got to head home Ness, Sort out some things from earlier." He cringed. I knew he was talking about Joel.

"Ok, that's alright I guess, I kind of need to talk to mom tonight anyways." I was blushing. "But promise me you'll be careful right? Don't let him get to you Jake, your better than him. Please?" I was getting worried. I knew what Joel was capable of; I had seen the cuts and bruises.

"Of course babe. Have a good night with your mom ok? I'll be over first thing tomorrow Ness. And remember, I love you so, so much." He stared into my eyes for a moment before leaning forward and placing his lips just to the left of mine. My heart started thumping and I felt the crimson blush rush to my cheeks once more.

I fumbled my way out of the car and leant on the window, trying to think of something to say, when all I could really think about was the way Jacob had kissed me. _That was new._

"Ok Jake. Tell your dad I said thanks again for dinner. And thanks Jake for a great day. I'll see you tomorrow then." I blew him a kiss. "And, I love you too." He smiled before starting the car. I took a step back and watched him drive off.

I shook my head and started to walk towards the house. _Note to heart; you can calm down now, he's gone._

**~**~**

"Hello?" I called out. The house was unusually quiet. You could usually hear Uncle Emmet laughing out loud about something or Alice's non stop babble about everything. I smiled to myself.

"We're in the living room Renesmee!" I heard my mom call out. _Hmm._

I skipped up the couple of steps leading to the living room. I pressed my hand against the door to open it but stopped at the sound of giggles and Ssh's coming from inside. _What's going on? _Biting my lip, I pushed the door open and walked in.

"SURPRISE!"

My Mom, Rosalie and Esme we're all stood in the middle of the living room wearing cerise pink pyjamas. The living room had been transformed into some sort of pink paradise. There were pink blankets and cushions sprawled over the sofas, pink flowers scattered and pink fairy lights hanging from the glass windows. I gasped a little, it did look pretty.

I giggled, smiling at how cute it all looked. "What's going on you guys? It's not my birthday already is it?"

My mom walked over to me first giving me a warm hug, followed by Rose and then Esme.

"Nope." Rosalie smiled. "We just thought we'd throw a girls night for you, don't you like it?" She looked a little…suspicious.

"No, I love it! The room looks beautiful, you guys look cute!" I smiled then I raised an eyebrow and looked at mom, knowing she wouldn't lie to me. "But what's the real reason for all of this?"

Mom bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Well Alice rang us from Ireland, where her and Jasper are, and told us that'd she'd seen you wanting to ask me something special…about Jacob maybe?" I blushed. "And well, we wanted to throw you this little party baby because, well, you're growing up every single day and we all want you to feel like you can talk to us about anything and everything, whenever you need to."

I could feel the tears spring to my eyes and I grabbed mom for another hug. "Oh thank you mom, thank you, thank you! It's such a sweet idea. I'm so happy." I hugged and thanked Esme and Rose too.

"Of course Alice is gutted she can't be here but she says that she's allowed organise another one for when she gets back." Rosalie smirked before thrusting a pair of those pink pyjamas at me. "Now go put those on so we can get this party started!"

"What happened to your head darling?" Esme asked as I turned to leave the room.

"Oh this?" I smiled, still wanting to feel Jacob's lips on my forehead. "It's nothing, me and Seth just got outta' hand at football! Now lemme' change, I'll be right back!"

**~**~**

"So Ness, when did your feelings for Jacob start to change?" My mom shyly brought up.

My eyes widened with shock and I choked on the piece of popcorn I had just put in my mouth. After being patted on the back by Esme, fed water by Rose, and laughed at by mom, I was ok. That didn't stop the major amount of blushing that was happening though.

"Mom, how did you –"

"Alice." She smiled. "So? Come on. Tell us!"

Rosalie nodded vigorously and Esme clapped her hands, all of them nearing closer to me.

_Oh God, Oh God. _I brought my hands up to my face, covering it nervously, before closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath. _This is going to be embarrassing, but, I do need help with this. _

"Ok. Here goes." I took my hands away from my eyes and straightened up.

"Well you all know how close Jake and I have always been, because of the imprinting and stuff. And we don't hold back when it comes to physical stuff either, well y'know, we cuddle a lot and that sorta' stuff. And I have always felt this strange connection to him, like a pull almost. I never want to be away from him. He makes me feel complete, he makes me feel real. But lately when he'd cuddle me or say something sweet, I've started reacting differently. My stomach feels like the butterflies in there are having a rave or something and my cheeks are constantly red. I don't know what's going on."

I bit my lip with nerves and looked around at their faces. Esme had the sweetest smile, Mom looked like she was about to burst into tears, if she could, and even Rosalie had her hand up to her mouth, covering her own huge smile.

"What?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"Honey, it sounds like you love Jacob." Esme said sweetly.

"Of course I do! He's everything to me, you all know that."

Laughing, she shook her head slightly, "Not like that sweetie. As in, you're **in** love with Jacob." All three of them nodded.

"No! Come on! Jake's my…he's my best friend! You're all crazy!" There goes my heart again, beating so fast, almost as if it was playing in its own parade. My palms became sweaty and I couldn't help but smile, even though I wanted the ground to swallow me up from embarrassment.

"Well tell that to your heart Ness" Rosalie smirked, "I can hear it from here!"

Mom stayed silent, but with a smile on her face, one that I had not seen before, ever. Her eyes had an almost glow to them.

"Baby think about. Think about how Jacob has always made you feel. And about those new feelings. You're all grown up; it's only natural that this happened." She whispered, "It's true."

I closed my eyes in thought. I thought about the way Jacob looked at me with pure love in eyes, and how that made me feel. The way Jacob cuddles and kisses me whenever I need comforting, and how that made me feel. The way Jacob was the one person that knows just when I need cheering up or if there is the slightest thing wrong, and how that made me feel. The way he spoke about me to everyone, as if I was the most precious thing in the world, and how that made me feel. And the way Jacob loved me for me, and how that made me feel.

"Oh my god" I squealed, snapping my eyes open, "I'm in love with Jake!"

All three of them cheered, engulfing me in a hug, stronger than any of Emmet's. But I didn't cheer. I burst into tears, clinging to my family for support as each one of them soothed me, holding my hand, rubbing my back, stroking my hair. _This was not supposed to happen._

"Oh God, what am I gonna' do?!" I choked out, "I – I can never tell Jake, oh my god, He'll think I'm weird. Oh God. This wasn't meant to happen!"

Mom smiled at me, "This is fate baby. It's all meant to happen. Jacob imprinted on you for a reason. And you just need to talk to him when your ready baby, Jacob will not hate you at all, he never could. And I think he needs to talk to you too, explain some things."

I gave her a questioning look but got cut off by Esme. "Jacob loves you more than anything or anyone Renesmee, we all know that. Everything's going to be fine."

I nodded, that was one thing I knew for sure, Jake did love me. I just needed to talk to him. I groaned at the thought, that was going to be awkward. But then I thought about the way Jacob had been at the beach, jealous of Seth, and the way things were when we were in the water.

I told them I needed to show them something. I placed my palms on Esme and mom first, promising Rosalie that she could see after. When all three had seen what Jacob had been like in the water, they shared a knowing smile.

"What?" I was getting worried again.

"You'll see." My mom smiled, kissing me on both cheeks.

"Lets lighten the mood a bit" Rosalie laughed, "I've got nail polish here waiting to be applied and chick flicks waiting to be watched!"

We all laughed. And it was times like these I was so grateful for having such a 'young' family.

**~**~**

"As much as I **adore **Patrick Swayze and his movies you guys, I think I'm all swayze'd out for tonight!" I groaned, picking myself up off the floor and getting into one of the pink sleeping bags that were placed by the fire place.

Mom, Rosalie and Esme laughed, getting into sleeping bags of their own, which made me laugh even more.

"You guys don't even sleep, what are you doing?"

Rosalie poked her tongue out at me, "We just wanted to have a normal sleepover, jeez!"

After a few fits of giggles, and good night kisses to all, I snuggled into my sleeping bag ready for sleep. _I almost forgot one special good night._

Picking up my phone, I wrote Jacob a text, hoping he'd still be awake;

_hey__ jakey :) had a girls nite with mom, grandma + rose. it was good. Missed u tho :( were goin for a hunt in the morning so wont get to see u till afternoon if that's k? wish u were here for me to snuggle up to. night night + I love you JB xo_

It was only a few minutes before my phone beeped with his reply.

_hey u :) glad u had fun. joel wasn't home so had peaceful nite with dad. That sucks that I hav to wait longer to c u :( wish I was there too baby. __goodnight my angel. Sweet dreams + I love u more than anything Renesmee x x_

I bit my lip to stop my smile from almost cracking my face, it was that big.

What a perfect way to end a perfect day.

**~**~**

**A/N: Awww :) Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing that. Please, please review! I'd love to hear from you all.**

**Until next time,**

**Laurenxo :)**


	5. Halo

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**~**~**

**A/N: Here we go again :) I can't think you guys enough for all the added to alerts/favourites thingies and the reviews I got after that last chapter. It made me the happiest girl around! Hope you enjoy this one, I like it! And drama coming soon, Ooooh!**

**I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, unfortunatly! And song lyrics belong to Beyonce. Dang it.**

**~**~**

Adjusting the photograph on the fridge once more, I took a step back and smiled. It was of the four of us at girl's night last night. My heart rate started to speed up as I thought of what we had mostly talked about, and what I was going to have to talk to Jacob about.

I shook my head, laughing at my nerves, before opening the door and pulling out a bottle of juice. As I closed the door, there was a person standing behind it causing me to jump and almost drop the bottle of juice.

"Jeez dad, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I laughed, holding my hand to my chest. _Not like it wasn't going fast enough already. _

He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead before wrapping his arms around me, "I missed you kiddo."

Dad, Grandpa, Emmet and Jasper had all gone hunting last night to give us girls a free house for the night.

"And why was your heart beating fast for already anyway?" He smirked, giving me a suspicious look.

I grinned before biting my lip and shaking my head, "Nothing daddy." He poked me in the side before letting me go and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. He hated when I blocked my thoughts from him and his mind reading abilities, something I had been working on from the day I was born and something I was going to need now with the whole Jacob situation.

"So what are your plans for today darling?" He asked while only half attempting to read the newspaper that Emmet had left on the bar.

"I'm heading out for a small hunt with Rose and Alice in a little while and then you know, probably just the usual." I smirked, a little tint of red appearing on my cheeks.

"And the usual being; just hanging out with Jake right?" He laughed to himself.

"Duh!"

We shared a laugh before mom came into the room. She smiled and winked at me before she walked over to dad before wrapping her small arms around him and placing her lips lovingly against his. Usually I'd be gagging right now, but just seeing how much they loved each other made me smile. I then started to imagine if Jake and I got married, what that would be like. Having a house together, kids, and a dog, most likely. I know that it'd be perfect; I wouldn't need anything else in life.

The sound of dad clearing his throat snapped me out of my thoughts. My heart jumped when I saw he was sitting there giving me a suspicious look, one of his eyebrows raised. _Had I forgotten to block my thoughts?_ He nodded.

I froze and tried to say something. I failed and ended up running out of the room to the sound of my dad laughing and my mom asking what was going on.

Now that was embarrassing.

**~**~**

I was sitting at the piano again. After coming back from our hunt, Alice had practically shoved me into the music room to practise, she even threatened to lock the door for a couple of hours, but I had used the human excuse of having to use the bathroom. But I was fine with her locking the door if she was fine with me using her favourite vase as a toilet. Needless to say, the door was left unlocked.

I ran my fingers across several keys, just brushing them lightly. I wanted to write a new song today as I had so many words and lyrics floating around my head, mostly about Jacob, but nothing was coming out.

"I seem to only find you in here these days."

I gasped as Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind. I was so caught up in trying to think of something to write, I hadn't heard him coming in. I was about to reply when I froze. _What about last night? What about me being in love with him? Am I going to be able to act normal? Should I talk to him now?_

"Ness you ok?" He questioned, spinning the piano stool around so I was facing him. I let my eyes look him up and down. _Man, does he look amazing today. _His jet black hair was still wet and it spiked up in different angles, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of checked shorts that came to just below his knee, leaving enough space to show of this perfectly sculpted legs.

I gulped and start chewing on my lip, "Yeah I'm fine Jake. You just scared me that's all. I didn't hear you come in!" I was trying to be as normal as possible.

He laughed and gave me his pearly lop sided grin, my favourite. He leant in and kissed my cheek, leaving a red tint as usual, before he took a seat on the second piano stool.

"What are you playing hmm?" He asked, noticing my fingers placed on different keys. I took my hands off and ran my fingers through my hair before sighing.

"I don't know actually. I have so many words and lines running around in my head that I want to write a song, but nothings coming out today, Oh I dunno'."

"Well what are those words and lyrics about mostly? Maybe I can help." He offered me a smile.

_Uh oh. Should I tell him the truth?_

"Well uh - you actually." I turned to face him. He looked a little shocked but his smile soon took over his face.

"Me?" He laughed. "I didn't think I was important enough to get a song written about me!"

I furrowed my brow, "Of course you are Jake. Most of my lyrics are about you, y'know." _Awk-waard. _Jake had heard me singing my own songs before, most being about him, most being love songs. _He probably thinks I'm some sort of stalker now, good one Ness. _

"N'aww! How cuuute!" He teased, leaning over to pinch my cheeks. I smacked his hand away and we laughed.

"Now are you gonna' help me or what?"

He stopped laughing at me and shrugged, "What do you want me to do?"

I smiled at him and shifted my seat so I was facing Jacob.

"Just sit there."

He laughed, "Sit here and look pretty, I can do that."

I smirked and shook my head at him. I studied his face. His perfect eyes, that perfect smile. He looked embarrassed at first and even blushed a little but then his eyes met mine. We sat there staring into each others eyes, neither of us moving. Our shallow breathing matched and his hand reached forward, intertwining his fingers with mine. I felt my heart start to race and my stomach do some sort of somersault. He opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head. Keeping the lyrics in my head, I spun around to face the piano again. My fingers danced along the keys, playing the melody that had just popped into my head.

I opened my mouth and started to sing, feeling Jacob's eyes on me.

"_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, prayin' it won't fade away." _

I was about to go on but I could feel the emotion getting to me, my voice caught in my throat and I stopped, blinking back the tears. It was silent and I didn't dare look at Jacob, I should have kept those lyrics private.

I sighed as I felt his warm fingers on my arm. He ran his fingertips gently up my arm before placing them on my chin and turning my head to face him. His face made me want to cry even more. He looked sad but concerned; his eyes were welling up as he looked at me. I shut my eyes in embarrassment, but loving the feeling of warmth that Jacob's fingers had. He placed his lips on each of my closed eye lids and kissed them lightly, making me shudder and let a low whimper slip through my lips.

"Nessie, my love." He breathed and I opened my eyes to look straight into his eyes.

He was about to open his mouth again when there was a knock on the door. He dropped his hand from my chin but wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders, pulled me close and placed his lips against my hair.

He groaned, "Give me a break." Causing me to giggle.

"Come in!" I called, almost forgetting that someone had interrupted us.

Grandma Esme poked her pretty head around the corner and seeing me wrapped up with Jacob she winked at me before smiling.

"Honey, your mom and dad have called a family meeting in your Grandpa's library for some reason and told me to come get you. You too Jacob." She told us before leaving the room again.

I sighed, not wanting to leave Jacob's embrace, but I stood up.

"I wonder what that's about." I asked Jacob quietly, hoping the conversation wouldn't turn to what had just happened between us. I held out both hands and he grabbed a hold of them. I tried with all my strength to pull him up from stool but I couldn't. He laughed, muttered 'weakling', and got up himself. He dropped my right hand, but kept a firm grip of my left. I flashed him a smile before we walked upstairs together.

~**~

"Well you're all probably wondering why we wanted you all here" My mom smiled nervously, shooting a look at my dad for help.

We were all seated in Carlisle's library. Pops and Grandma shared a sofa with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were cuddled up in the loveseat by the window, and I was sitting comfortably in Jacobs lap on Grandpa's armchair while Mom and Dad stood with their arms around each other by the fire place.

"Well" My dad took over from Mom. "You all know when Bella and I got married; it was all a little rushed. And after the honeymoon we started to anticipate the arrival of our special girl, so we didn't get the chance to start married life, well, normally."

We all nodded and smiled at them, still not knowing what to expect.

"So what Bella and I have decided to do," Dad continued, "Well, we've decided to renew our vows and get married again.

My mouth dropped open and I squealed lightly. Everyone had huge smiles plastered across their faces and everyone started to talk all at once.

"Mom, Dad!" I smiled. "That's so sweet! Aww!"

I felt Jacob laugh underneath me, and he pulled me in closer. "Yeah, congrats you guys." He added in. His arms snaked around my waist and he kept them there, but this time the blush didn't come, I was too pre occupied.

"When is this going to happen?" Alice grinned. Everyone knew she had already begun mentally planning the wedding and party.

"Well uh, next weekend actually." My mom smiled.

Alice hopped up and down, giggling to herself in happiness.

We all sat talking in the library about how the day was going to happen. Alice, Rosalie and I were going to be mom's bridesmaids while Emmet, Jasper and Jacob were going to be dads best men. My heart swelled with pride when he had said Jake's name. _Thanks dad._ He gave me a wink and I squeezed Jacob's hand tighter.

"Esme and I were thinking of going away for a couple of days this week to Isle Esme but we'll be back the morning of the wedding." Carlisle added and they smiled sweetly at each other.

"Yeah, Em and I are going to Canada on Wednesday for a couple of days too, but we'll be back in time." Rosalie told them.

"Oh. Well Edward and I are heading to New York on Friday morning too, to get some things for the wedding, and well we were going to ask Alice and Jasper to come along too, so I guess that leaves –"

Everyone turned to look at Jacob and I sitting quietly in our chair.

"What?" I giggled. Everyone looked so serious.

"Will you be ok with Jacob, Nessie? It'll just be one night." My mom asked me, giving me a knowing smile.

_Uh oh. There goes my heart again. A night with just Jacob?_

"Of course Bells, You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

_Blush. Blush. Blush._

"Right that's settled then. We all go to wherever we need to. Jacob will take care of Renesmee, and we all have to be back here at dawn on the day of the wedding." Carlisle stated, finishing today's meeting.

After hugging and congratulating my parents, I turned around to see Jacob was the only one left in the room.

Keeping our eyes locked, I headed towards him, and jumped onto his lap. He hissed as I landed on his stomach but started laughing, using his fingers to tickle me.

When I had finished laughing, I lay in Jacob's lap, with him playing with strands of my bronze hair.

"Just think about the party we could throw Jake while there gone eh" I smirked up at him.

"Don't even try it Nessie. Jeez, your dad would KILL me. I'm supposed to be looking after you! Don't even try it!" Jake stressed.

"Sure, sure."

**~**~**

**A/N: Soo? :) I really enjoyed writing that bit in the music room, I thought it was cute! And aww Edward and Bella! Hope you all liked that. Please, please review! I love to hear what you all think, and I like to talk, so c'mon, doo it :) More coming soon, with some drama perhaps?**

**Laurenxo**


	6. I am the boss

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**~**~**

**A/N: So this is just another quick chapter added. All hell's gonna' break loose in the next one, so this is just a lead up to that. Thanks for all the deeback on chapter 4 already, I know I only posted it last night. I have something like 265 hits on this story, which is amazing, so I'm just asking for some more reviews, pleeease! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of these characters apart from Taylor and Lily. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I know, I'm jealous too.**

**~**~**

Friday had finally rolled around. I was excited yet nervous to be spending a night with **just **Jacob. Hell, I'd done it tonnes of times before, at my house and in La Push, but this was going to be different.

I strolled through the noisy school cafeteria, clutching my tray to my chest, and looking for my two best friends. Taylor and Lily were the only people to talk to me when I had first started school at Forks High. They had introduced themselves to me on my first day and shown me around, and we'd been inseparable at school ever since, although I had formed a closer bond with Taylor.

I glanced around looking to spot the blonde and red heads of my two best friends. Taylor was short, with straight blonde hair down to her shoulders; she had amazing brown eyes and was an all round sweet heart. Lily looked completely opposite, she had curly red hair that flowed down her back, she had light blue eyes, grey almost, and was the most outspoken out of all of us.

I spotted Taylor waving at me from a table in the corner. I smiled and started to weave through the masses of hungry teenagers sitting at the cafeteria tables.

"Hey guys" I grinned, putting my tray of lunch down on the table before taking a seat next to Taylor.

"What's up Ness?" She grinned. "Did you just have music with Mr.A?"

I nodded, taking a bit of the sandwich I had just picked out. "I could barely pay attention in class though, my minds gone crazy today and I don't even know why!" _I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Jacob though. _

"God, I know me too. So glad it's the weekend! But your lucky Mr.A worships the ground you walk on Ness; he was probably too busy staring at you to notice." Lily added and we all laughed.

"Speaking of the weekend, what have y'all got planned?" Taylor asked.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. I thought for a minute, "Well everyone's gone from my house tonight, for a break or something just before mom and dad's wedding tomorrow, so it's just me and Jake tonight."

I could see the grins spreading across Taylor and Lily's faces. "So you've got a free house then hmm? The word par-tay springs to mind." Taylor squealed, clapping her delicate hands together.

I groaned, looking at each one. "Oh I dunno' you guys, that was my first thought but I mentioned it to Jake and he nearly went crazy, talking about how my dad would kill him and stuff if anything happened. Plus I don't want anything to happen to the house, what with the wedding being tomorrow!"

"Oh come on Ness!" Lily groaned. "Jacob's your best friend, not your protector or something. Nothing bad will happen to you or the house! How about just having a few people over for a good night of music and fun!" Her smile was very convincing.

I giggled at the mention of protector, If only Lily knew the truth. I thought about what she had said though, she was right, nothing bad could happen as long as no one bad was there.

"Fine!" I sighed, throwing my hands into the air. Taylor and Lily cheered and high fived before looking back at me.

"But guys you have to PROMISE me, your not gonna' go around telling everyone about this party, please? There can only be about twenty people max, got it? I don't want Jacob to have a heart attack!"

Taylor nodded with her hand across her heart, while Lily bit her lip and nodded too, only a little less convincing than Taylor's.

Now I just had to gently break it to Jacob about the new plans for the night.

_This isn't going to go well._

**~**~**

My heart started to speed up as I entered the school car park. School had just finished so the grounds were full of excited teenagers, rejoicing at the thought of having the weekend off, free from school and whatever troubles came with it. I had just said goodbye to Taylor and Lily, arranging plans for them to come over an hour before the party was due to start to help me set up, and to warn them of my rules again.

Jacob stood leaning against his prized possession, his truck. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, but looked completely breathtaking. And this was obvious by the lustful looks coming from any girl that got within a five foot radius of him. As soon as his eyes met mine, a wide smile appeared on both our faces.

"Hey Nessie, I missed you." He breathed as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, with him pulling me closer for comfort. I nodded in agreement, ignoring the jealous looks coming from all of the girls around, and even some of the boys.

"What did you do today lazybones?" I grinned as I hopped into the car beside him. He pretended to be shocked, making an 'o' shape with his mouth and placing his hand across his chest.

"Me? Lazy?" He grinned. "Well actually, I did…nothing."

I burst out laughing and he joined in too as we pulled out of the school and started to head home.

"The house has been so empty today and more boring than usual, when your not there." He winked at me.

I really didn't want to ruin his good mood but I had to tell him sometime about the party I had planned for that night. _He's going to kill me. _

"So" I started, pretending to be focusing on the road. "I'm planning on having some friends over tonight."

He nodded. "Oh, so like Taylor and Lily yeah?"

"Not quite." I bit my lip. "Say, about twenty-or-so friends from school."

He didn't look at me; instead he gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"So, a party?" He asked and I could feel the tone of annoyance in his voice.

I closed my eyes. _Please don't argue with me today Jacob. _

"Well no not really." I looked at him and then back at the road. "Ok…yeah. A party." I said truthfully.

He groaned, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me, before he turned back.

"Damn it Nessie, what did I say about NOT having a party? You don't listen to me sometimes."

I shrugged in my seat. _I don't see what the big deal is. _

"Jake, it's not a big deal." I sighed. "There's not going to be that many people, I'll have it all under control, jeez. You're not the boss of me Jacob, y'know."

_Oops. _That last part slipped out, he was really going to be angry.

"Oh I'm sorry." He started, sarcastically. "First of all, you have no idea what can happen at teenage parties, anything can happen. And second, when your family asks me to keep you safe for a night, I am the boss, so deal with it." He snapped.

He turned the corner and pulled into the lane that led up to our house.

"Whatever." I snapped back. "You just hate to see me having a normal life don't you?" I was angry as I gathered up my bag and books.

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't start that Renesmee, don't be childish."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, making sure to slam the door as I got out.

"You know what? If you don't like me being 'childish' Jacob, then you can just go. I don't need you to look after me. I don't know who you think you are."

And with that, I turned and stomped up the drive, making sure to look as angry as possible.

But on the inside, I could feel my emotions crumpling. I hated arguing with him, but he just got me so wound up sometimes.

I don't need Jacob to do everything with me, right?

**~**~**

**A/N: Ohh drama. :) Hope you enjoyed that little bit. The party chapter is gonna' be a long one, I can't wait for that. So PLEASE review and let me know what your thinking so far :) Laurenxo.**


	7. The best and worst day

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**A/N: Ok! I'm sorry I wasn't as quick as normal with the new chapter, had a rough week with dentists and stuff - I'll explain more down there after this chapter, I'm so excited for you all to read this one! It starts off in 3rd person then goes back to the usual Renesmee's POV. This chapter has a little violence, a curse here and there, and a little bit of sexual stuff, not sex, but kissing and touching, so if you get offended easily, don't read on! ENJOY! And please lemme' know what you think, I spent a lot of time on this one!  
All rights and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except the ones you don't recognise from the books.**

**~**~**

Renesmee was getting worried. The party had been going on for about two hours already and there had to be more than thirty kids from school there.

She ran her delicate fingers through her waist length bronze hair and sighed. She had spent so long on getting her hair just right, when she knew the one person that she wanted to see it, wouldn't be there. Renesmee had felt horrible since her argument with Jacob earlier that evening. As she had been preparing for the party, Renesmee had picked up her phone to call Jacob more than fifty times, but never got passed entering his number.

Renesmee threw a questioning glare at Taylor across the room. Taylor shrugged and mouthed the word 'Lily'.

Renesmee felt a growl growing in her stomach and she clenched her fists tightly. She felt like she should have known that her friend would pull a stunt like that.

As if on cue, Lily appeared through the front door with a group of four boys. She smiled when she saw Renesmee and called her over.

"Renesmee." Lily smiled. "This is my cousin Liam, he's over from Ireland. And these are his three friends, Joe, Adam and Mike."

Renesmee reached her hand forward to shake Liam's hand, but he grasped hers and kissed it lightly. "Nice to meet you, Renesmee." He winked at her and followed his friends into the living room.

Renesmee felt her cheeks redden but she grasped Lily's arm and whispered in her ear, "Let anymore people in this house, and I will actually kill you."

Lily nodded, wide eyed, and followed her cousin.

Renesmee sighed once again but spun around when she heard two very familiar voices behind her.

**~**~**

"Seth!" I squealed as he came in the door, completely ignoring the love of my life standing beside him. There was no way I was saying sorry first, even if Jacob did look extra good tonight. He was wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket and jeans. His hair was gelled up perfectly and his eyes sparkled. Seth looked cute too, wearing a light blue polo shirt and jeans, but nothing like Jacob.

"I didn't think you were coming!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Yeah Ness, course we'd be here." He smiled back, but I could sense the awkwardness in his voice, especially when he stressed the word 'we'.

I looked up at Jacob and his eyes briefly met mine before he looked away again.

"I know he's only here to make sure I don't hurt myself, and he dragged you along." I whispered to Seth before pulling away.

"Nessie! Come and dance with me!" Taylor called from the door of the living room. I spun around and motioned that I was coming to her before turning back to face Seth.

"I better go to her before she has a hissy fit. Save me a dance for later though yeah?" I winked at him before skipping off.

_Oh yeah; Nessie: 1 Jacob: 0._

**~**~**

I leant against the cool glass window, trying to catch my breath after dancing to about six songs with Taylor.

"That was some dancing you did out there, no wonder you're tired!"

I opened my eyes and smiled a little as his eyes met mine. Liam, Lily's cousin, was standing in front of me, a glass in each of his hands. He pushed one towards me and I took it gratefully, smiling a thank you.

"So, do you wanna' go out to the garden? Get some fresh air, you look pooped!" I laughed and nodded, and he smiled at me before we made our way downstairs and out into the back garden, all the while, I could feel Jacob's eyes following me.

"So you're here from Ireland Lily said? It must be a big change." I started the conversation as we strolled along the lit up path, further into the garden.

"Yeah" He said, with a thick accent. "I'm staying with her family so it's a lotta' fun. And yeah, it's a huge change from back home; I'd be sitting at home doing nothing if I was there."

"Oh awesome. Lily's family are great so I'm sure your gonna' have a great time. My aunt and uncle go to Ireland all the time too, they love it there. I'd love to go sometime."

I smiled at him as we stopped under the big willow tree at the back, mine and Jacob's tree.

He stepped in under the branches with me, and suddenly his face was closer to mine than before.

"You're really beautiful Renesmee" His speech was starting to slur. I raised my eyebrow and tried to step back but found myself pressed up against the trunk of the tree.

"Liam have you been drinking? There was supposed to be no alcohol tonight."

He dropped his glass and took a step forward once more. He placed a hand on the tree, either side of my head. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Lighten up _Renesmee." _I didn't like the way he spat out my name. I dropped my glass at my feet and turned my face away.

"Back off Liam." I breathed and I could feel the anger growing in my stomach.

His fingers gripped my chin and he roughly pulled my face back to look at him. He gave me a mean smile as his lips crushed against mine. I squirmed against him but he held me tight against the tree. His tongue prodded against my lips and when it finally got entrance, he almost shoved it down my throat.

He took his left hand from where he had been holding me against the tree and shoved it up my dress. I let out a cry against his rough lips but that only made him touch me more.

As he took his other hand from my shoulder, I brought my knee up and it ploughed into his stomach before I used both hands, and all my strength to push him backwards. He cried out and stumbled backwards, grasping his stomach in pain.

The tears began to pour from my eyes and I quickly pulled my dress down.

I was about to run from beneath the tree when I felt Liam yank my hair, pulling me out from beneath the tree and into the grass. I fell on my knees as my sobs came heavier.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled, raising his fist, before I felt it come down hard on my jaw, cutting my lip immediately.

I screamed as I fell back onto the grass. His next blow came in the form of his foot connecting with my ribs.

I shut my eyes tightly as I saw him raise his fist once more, but before he could cause more damage, Liam flew through the air.

"Jake!" I screamed as I saw him roll from the force of knocking Liam. Jacob jumped up first, but was quickly followed by Liam.

"She's going to be the last thing you'll ever touch, you fucking little leprechaun." I heard Jacob shout.

Liam spat some blood from his mouth as he pounced at Jacob, but with him being much bigger and stronger, he shoved Liam out of the way, forcing him into the wall of the garden shed. Liam's foot soon came in contact with Jacob's stomach, forcing him backwards. I let out a sob as I saw Jacob's fist fly into Liam's face, emitting a shuddering crack.

Footsteps thundered down the garden path and I turned my head, letting my tears pour freely, to see Seth running towards me.

"Nessie! Oh God Nessie! What has he done? Babe? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Jake!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me, and picking me up wedding style. I cried out in pain as his arms grasped at my ribs, making me choke on my tears.

The last thing I remember was Seth's tear filled eyes looking down at me, while Jacob screamed at him to get me out of there, followed by the sound of more punches; then it all went black.

**~**~**

My eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room, the only light coming from the full moon outside.

Pain surged through every centimetre of my body and I let out a whimper when what had happened came rushing back to me.

I pulled the blankets tighter around me as I noticed I was only wearing my underwear and an oversized t-shirt belonging to Jacob.

Speaking of, I could hear Jacob's breathing, but I couldn't see him.

"Jake?" I choked out, my voice sounding emotional and hoarse.

Jacobs breathing started to get faster and I knew he was awake. Through the glow of the moon, I could see him getting up from my loveseat beneath the window and walking towards me, wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Oh Ness." He whispered, sitting down on the bed, right in front of me. I gasped as the moon fully lit up his face. His bottom lip was black and blue, and had already swelled to an inch from his face, he had a cut on his neck and what looked like the beginning of a black eye.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry." I burst out crying. "This is my entire fault! If I hadn't of pissed you off for no reason earlier, I would have been walking with you and not him. You're hurt because of me! I'm so sor-"

He cut me off by reaching forward and pulling me out from beneath the blankets. I winced at the pain rushing through my side but was crying too much to notice. I wrapped my legs around him, crying into his bare shoulder.

"Nessie, Ssh baby. Everything's ok now, you're safe, I have you. None of this is your fault; I got hurt because I wanted to protect you. I'm sorry for not being there as soon as it happened."

I shook my head, looking up at his now tear stained face. I wanted to reach out and lose myself in those perfect lips of his.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jacob, if I hadn't of started that stupid argument earlier on, I would have been with you." My sobs started to become harder and faster, and I found myself choking out deep breaths.

Jacob rubbed circles on my back, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Ness, please calm down, please baby? I don't want you to pass out again; I can't take it, please babe." He placed light kisses on my ear and into my hair.

I groaned, remembering the feeling of passing out in Seth's arms earlier.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, with me copying Jacob's slow breathing. Once I had calmed down I pulled away, looking into his tear filled eyes.

"Where is Seth?" I asked. "He's ok, right?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes from mine. "Yeah he's fine, he's asleep downstairs. He was so worried about you. I thought I was going to have to comfort him as well as you!" A small smirk came to his face but he winced in pain at the feeling of his swollen lip stretching.

"Oh Jakey, your poor face." I said, reaching up and lightly placing my fingers on his lip. He kissed them before intertwining his fingers with mine.

He sighed. "Baby, I hate to even look at it, But you've got a matching one."

Tears sprung to my eyes again, only now feeling the pain in my face. Then the thought of his lips on mine made the sobs come again. It should have been Jacob's lips on mine, not that monsters.

"Hey now" He cooed. "You still look perfect to me. Ness, you're still beautiful." He smiled, trying his hardest to cheer me up.

"It's not that." I cried. "It sounds stupid but – but he took my first kiss Jake. That meant something to me; I wanted it to be special. I didn't want it to be with someone like him."

Jacob's eyes glistened as he ran his fingers up each of my arms, before they ran themselves through my hair; he then moved them down to rest on my back. My heart started racing as I saw him lick his lips. Leaning forward, he whispered, "I didn't get to give you your first, like I had wished, but I can make your second, **so **much better."

His voice oozed lust as his lips came closer to mine. We were only centimetres apart. I could feel his shaky breathing on my lips, making me shudder with nerves. _Is this actually happening? _

"Jake." I managed to whisper before his lips pressed against mine. Our lips danced together as our hands ran over every part of each others bodies. His tongue prodded against my lips, almost begging for entry, which I granted. His warm tongue massaged mine with pure passion and lust, but Jacob still seemed nervous.

I moaned softly against his lips as he pulled me closer to him, the feeling of his warm stomach against my bare thighs was nearly enough to make me want to pass out again.

"Oh Nessie, you have no idea what you do to me." He breathed against my neck, making me throw my head back from the feeling of lust and passion growing in my stomach.

"Mmm, Like-wise." I smiled, pulling his lips to mine again.

I let another low moan escape as Jacob's hands found their way to my butt. He smirked against my lips as he squeezed gently; pulling me even closer, if that was even possible at all. I felt a surge of passion rip through me as my crotch met his, making me gasp against his lips. He ran his fingers up and down my thighs. I let my hands move up and down his bare chest, taking in every inch of his toned body.

He pulled away and threw his head back, closing his eyes and biting his lip. _That's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen. EVER._

I leant over, whispering into his ear before biting down gently on it. I placed a trail of kisses down his neck which made him shudder and whisper my name.

I brought my lips to his once more in a sweet yet sexy kiss before I pulled away, running my fingers through his hair.

"Wow." I whispered and he looked at me with that lop sided smirk of his.

"I know right." He was panting. "That was…amazing. I – I've wanted to do that for a long, long time Renesmee."

I nodded in response, blushing at what had just happened. "Me too. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. I love you Jake." I sighed, kissing him lightly.

I could feel his smile grow as we kissed. "Oh Ness." He sighed against my lips before resting his head on mine. "Now that I've finally got you, please don't ever leave me."

"You have nothing to worry about Jacob, I'm not going anywhere. I don't think I could ever leave you. I think I'd die."

He nodded in agreement and pulled the neck of his t-shirt I was wearing, placing light kisses along my collarbone.

"But we do have one thing to worry about. Or should I say two?" I giggled, playing with the hair at the back of his head. "Dad and Rosalie are going to kill you."

He scoffed, pulling back so our faces were almost touching.

"I don't know Ness; I think they might be ok. They've been kind of expecting it, knowing that it was bound to happen. They've had plenty of time to get used to the thought of us being together."

I furrowed my brow, looking into Jacob's eyes. "What do you mean expecting it? And knowing it was bound to happen? Jake? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jacob's eyes had widened a bit and he looked nervous, almost as if what he had last slipped out had been a mistake.

"Nessie, please don't get mad baby. I kept this from you for your own good."

I felt my stomach sink. _This doesn't sound good._

"What do you mean Jake? You're scaring me."

He took both my hands in his, staring intently at me.

"Well, with the whole imprinting thing; I never told you the full story. I'm sorry." He was chewing on his already swollen lip by now, obviously ignoring the pain. "Like I said to you, my job was to always be there for you, whether that be in the form of a brother, best friend, companion, whatever. I just had to be there. But I never mentioned that, eventually, I was going to have different feelings for you, and you for I. It was inevitable that we were going to want to be together Ness. It's been written in the stars since the day I imprinted on you. I'm sorry, I never mentioned this to you because I had my reasons, and I really did."

"You had your reasons?" I felt like screaming. "What the hell Jacob! How dare you keep something like that from me, how dare you! Don't you think I had a right to know about what was going to happen to me? Oh, I'd love to hear these stupid reasons of yours." I wanted to cry and slap him at the same time.

"Ness, baby. Please?" He looked taken back by my reaction. "Of course you had a right to know, but I wanted you to make a choice for yourself, that's why." His voice was cracking as each word spilled out. "I didn't want you to be with me because you felt you had to, I wanted you to choose me for all the right reasons. That's why. I wanted you to have the most normal life as possible Renesmee."

"Jacob." I cried. "You know I would have chosen you, no matter what. And I have. But that completely changes things. You say you wanted me to have the choice, but now I'm thinking you're only with me because you didn't have the choice." I let my tears pour, running down his bare chest. "I'm not normal Jacob, I never have been and I never will be; but it's all I want to be."

I could feel the pain on his face as he reached forward, trying to pull me back into him, but I shook my head, pushing his hands away from mine, I got off his lap and back into bed, sobbing all the while.

"Nessie." He cried at my rejection. "Please? Baby, don't be like this! I am here with you by choice, I am. Please? I love you so much." His sobs matched mine as his hand reached out for mine. I let him hold it for a second before I pried my fingers from his.

"Jacob, I think I need to be on my own. Please, can you just go? This is all too much for me." I whispered.

I felt my heart break as I saw the look on his face. Tears were running down his face as a huge sob shook his whole body. I had never seen Jacob this upset before, and it made me cry even more.

"Nessie –" He started but I shook my head. "Please Jake. Don't make this harder for me."

He nodded, not making eye contact with me. He planted the sweetest kiss on my lips before leaving me alone in my room.

As he left, I flipped over and screamed at the top of my lungs into my pillow. I screamed and cried myself to sleep, with the thoughts of being normal rushing through my head.

How could one day be the best and worst of my life?

**~**~**

**A/N: So? :D Lots of drama eh? That was a complicated one! But I really enjoyed writing all the differant parts and I hope you all enjoyed reading them, especially Jake and Nessie getting together...although I kind of put a hold to that one too!**

**Like I said before, I had a horrible few days because of the dentist :( I had to get a tooth pulled, but because of my abnormal long roots, it was a disaster and I ended up getting stitches so I'm in a LOT of pain, so excuse me if that chapter seemed rushed.**

**Next chapter: THE WEDDING! Plus, we'll see what happens between the two love birds.**

**So, please PLEASE leave a review!**

**Thanks guys,  
Laurenxo**


	8. Vampire's and Wolves

**A/N: Here we go again :) First of all thanks so much for all the love for the last chapter, I can't even express how good you've all made me feel! So, keep reviewing guys, I love to hear from you all. This is the first half of Edward and Bella's second wedding, the next chapter will be the afterparty and Jacob and Renesmee's important talk. This isn't anything too important, a bit of a filler, but I've written it so it swaps from Jake's to Nessie's POV throughout, hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Thank you!**

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**~**~**

**Renesmee.**

After a night of nightmares, crying and missing Jacob, it was the morning. My family arrived home early, all shocked and upset at what had happened to me. Carlisle gave me the once over, ridding everyone's fears when he announced that my ribs were badly bruised, not broken, and that with some rest, I'd still be able to participate in my parents wedding in the afternoon. Alice apologized over and over for not being able to see what was going to happen to me, even though we all knew it wasn't her fault. They took it in turns to hold me, ask if I was sure I was alright, and tell me they loved me. My mom held on the longest, crying in her own special way. My dad stayed in the room as mom and I clung to each other crying, a look of concern and anger etched onto his pale face. After managing to read my thoughts, he realised that I was not this upset because of being attacked, but because of what happened with Jacob. He left the room then. He must have told everyone because soon Alice, Rosalie and Esme joined us on the bed, with the men of the family telling me they'd be downstairs if I needed them.

I showed each of them what had happened yesterday, from the argument after school with Jacob, getting attack by Liam, what Jacob and Seth did for me and then focused on what happened between the two of us in bed.

They let me cry out my feelings until I physically couldn't cry anymore. I was curled up in my mothers lap, having my hands held by Rosalie and Alice, and my feet rubbed by Esme.

"Renesmee, baby." My mom started, after minutes of them just listening to me sob, "As much as you don't think so, Jacob did keep this from you for your own sake. He really did. Don't you think it killed him not being able to tell you all along?"

I let a small frown fall onto my face as I thought to myself, whose side is my mom on? But I let it disappear just as fast. I know she loves me with all her heart, but she loves Jacob too. She knows us both as well as she knows herself.

"But mom" I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying so much, "How could he do it? What if I chose to never share my true feelings with him, what if I had found someone else and was living a life where I wasn't really happy? I just don't see how he could keep something that was made to happen from me."

"Nessie darling, you have got to understand, Jacob has never thought he was good enough for you but that never stopped him from loving you with all his heart. Jake didn't want you to feel like you had to be with him. He was willing you to lose you to someone else because of it; because he thought you could do better than him. He was going to make himself miserable just so you'd be happy."

I felt my heart break and do somersaults all at the same time. The feeling of Jacob choosing me over himself was the best feeling in the world while the thought of Jake putting himself down and forcing his life to be a miserable one all because of me made me want to cry again.

"He's crazy. I've never met anyone better than Jacob, and I don't think I ever will." I let out a small smile, which was returned by everyone in the room.

"Baby, he's crazy about you." Alice beamed.

"Are you sure though? I mean, I just want to be happy and I just want Jacob to be happy, are you sure that he'll be happy with me? I don't want to –"

Rosalie cut me off my holding up her delicate hand. We all waited in anticipation at what she had to say about the whole situation, she wasn't exactly Jacob's number one fan.

"Honey, you know how I feel about Jake, or don't feel about him for that matter. But what I do know is that; you and him? It's meant to be; and not just because of the imprinting. What you guys have is true love. Don't throw it away over something that can't be changed Renesmee. As odd as it sounds, I want you to be him with. 'Cause I know he'll look after you the way you deserve." Her beautiful face shone as she spoke.

I let out a smile as tears threatened to fall. Rosalie had just given me her blessing. "Oh Rose, thank you. Thank you, thank you!" I squealed throwing myself at her and wrapping my arms around her neck. She laughed and hugged back, running her fingers through my hair.

"I just – I'm going to just let things happen normally anymore, I'm not going to talk to him, just see what happens."

I muttered against her cold neck, taking a in a deep breath and closing my eyes. "Let's just hope Jacob forgives me for being a dumbass."

**~**~**

**Jacob.**

I groaned as the fabric of the tie caught the scab that was beginning to form on my neck. I hissed, pulling the flimsy tie down around my neck and tied it roughly. My eyes met their reflection in the mirror and I had to try my hardest to resist smashing it into a million pieces. I couldn't stand the sight of my own face, just like I'm sure Renesmee can't. I felt my heart tighten when I thought about her.

Why had I been so stupid in keeping that from her? The fact that one day I was going to love her in a whole new way. And that she was going to love me. I'm so god damn stupid. I just wanted to give her the best in life.

"You need to start realising that you are the best in her life." Edward sighed.

I jumped and spun around, having not heard him coming in. He was dressed in a matching suit to mine and he looked happy, yet emotionally drained.

"That's because I've been listening to my baby girl cry over you all morning. Jacob she's not angry at you, she's confused. She's afraid of losing you, just like you are her. She loves you."

_I don't deserve her Edward. I kept that from her for stupid reasons. How stupid am I? She could have found someone else, what was I gonna' do then?_

I didn't even attempt to open my mouth to talk to him for fear of crying again. I didn't like him reading my thoughts but it did help sometimes.

"Jacob." Edward said, getting up to leave the room. "Stop thinking like that. You love her, she loves you, she hasn't found anyone else; you've got another chance."

"I suppose." I whispered. "That's if she ever talks to me again."

I walked over to where Edward was standing by the door. He placed his hand on my shoulder, holding it in a firm grip.

"But Jacob, there is one thing. Did you not realise that Renesmee's only turning sixteen next week? She's still young. I thought we had agreed to wait a while? I don't want to dampen things even more, but I still think she's too young."

I winced at the thought. Granted I looked about seventeen or eighteen due to stopping ageing when I first started phasing; but that was almost eight years ago. Was I a pervert? Had I forced Renesmee into what had happened in her room last night? My stomach turned and I felt like throwing up.

"Jacob I don't want to know about that." Edward closed his eyes and groaned at the thought of me being with his daughter. "I'm not saying you're a pervert or you're too old for her; who am I to talk? I'm just saying, just wait, and let things happen. We don't need any more arguments between you two."

"Ok. I just need to know that she forgives me though."

He nodded, opening the door to leave. "You know she will. Now come on, I've got to get married again." We shared a laugh and left the room, heading towards the garden. But I still felt horrible.

**~**~**

**Renesmee.**

I peeked out the curtain of the living room at the garden, that was beautifully set up for mom and dad's second wedding. I let out a small laugh as I noticed that one half of the aisle was the Quileute's and some humans, their partners and family friends from La Push, the other was vampires; most of the covens from around the world that had helped us against the Volturi when I had been born, were here.

On the 'vampire side' I noticed Zafrina and Senna from the Amazonian coven. I smiled. I liked Zafrina a lot. Sitting beside them were Peter and Charlotte from the American nomads, Jasper's good friends. Next there was Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett, the Denali's. Then, occupying the last row was our friends from the European and Irish covens; Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie.

I let my eyes fall across the home made aisle in the back garden. The wolf side; my side. These were people that I was fonder of, that I had grown up with, that protected me and made me laugh. My friends.

Grandpa Charlie sat in the front row, looking uncomfortable still at the thought of being surrounded by vampires, even his daughter and granddaughter. Beside him was Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother, but also Grandpa's wife. Next in line was Billy, who was almost like a third grandfather to me. Beside him was Rachel, Jake's older sister who was always so amazing to me, and her husband Paul. I sighed with the relief of not seeing Joel there.

In the line after were some of my favourite people. There sat Seth, Leah, Quil and Claire and Embry. And in the final row were Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Colin and Brady.

"What are you looking at sweetie?" Uncle Jasper asked from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a cuddle. I had always had a special relationship with Uncle J. He was always so protective, in a good way. He told me amazing stories from years gone by, and treated me like I was the most important girl in the world.

"Just looking." I sighed. "I hate the way that there all split up." I pointed at the rows of our friends in the garden.

Jasper nodded. "I know, but the fact that they're actually in the vicinity of each other is a huge change. You should have seen what it was like before you were born Renesmee. You've changed this all, made it better for everyone."

He smiled a small and relaxed smile, but I shook my head.

"Most of this is because of Jacob."

Jasper was about to answer when Grandpa Charlie entered the room.

"Nessie darling." He gushed, looking at me from head to toe. "You're getting more and more beautiful every time I see you kiddo."

"Thanks Charlie" I grinned, falling into his open arms. Grandpa Charlie found it hard to show and act on his emotions sometimes, but when he did, he was one of the sweetest people I know.

"I came up here to get you ladies, and you Bella, you look beautiful." He said, engulfing my mom in the same hug as she came into the living room, followed by Rosalie and Alice. "It's time." He smiled.

My smile spread from ear to ear. My mother looked beautiful, more than that, she was stunning. She was wearing a long white flowing dress that had thin white lace covering up her shoulders. Her long brown hair was twisted and pinned up, letting a few loose curls fall down around her face.

Rosalie, Alice and I all wore matching bridesmaid dresses that were a deep purple in colour. The dresses fit us all perfectly and stopped just before our knees, with a small bit of lace at the bottom. We all wore matching heart pendants that dad had bought us for the day too. The four of us had bouquets filled with colourful and exotic flowers.

After posing for a few pictures, we all walked downstairs hand in hand, while mom followed behind with her arm linked with Grandpa Charlie's, they were deep in conversation. I loved seeing how close they had become over the last couple of years, from what mom had told me, they didn't always talk.

I heard the music start as we neared the door leading out into the garden. I shared a hug with mom and Charlie before taking my position in line. I felt my stomach sink at the thought of facing him today.

**~**~**

**Jacob.**

I was stood at the top of the makeshift aisle in the back garden. To my left stood Jasper and Emmett, and to my right, Edward and Roderick, the vampire-priest, if you can call him that, who was renewing Edward and Bella's vows.

I was fidgeting non stop with my cuff links, making sure I looked perfect. We were all wearing matching grey suits, crisp white shirts, with a purple tie.

I looked up and made eye contact with Esme, she gave me her usual sweet smile, and I forced one back.

Then the music started. I took in a deep breath and held it as the sound of the lullaby Edward wrote for Bella started to play, making everyone turn around in the seats to watch the now open French doors.

Blondie appeared first, smiling for once, and no doubt that she looked stunning. Did I actually just say that?

I heard Edward laugh beside me and I grinned. _Don't even think about mentioning that again. EVER._

Alice came next, bouncing up the aisle with a huge smile across her face, the usual.

Who came next made me suck my breath in even more. Renesmee was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on as she gracefully walked up the aisle, a beautiful smile on her face. The purple of her dress gave her skin a radiant glow as her perfect curls bounced in time with her steps. Everyone's reaction was the same, smiling at the perfection making its way up the aisle. I spotted Seth and Embry whispering and grinning, so I shot them a glare.

"Breathe Jacob." Edward chuckled, reaching out for Renesmee as she neared him. Her eyes met mine for a split second before she gripped Edward in a warm hug. She whispered something to him and they kissed before she took her place on the opposite side of the aisle.

Bella came next, linking arms with Charlie, they walked up the aisle where they shared a hug before Charlie sat down next to my dad.

_Y'know Eddy, I'm glad you got Bella. And I'm glad you had a daughter which I then imprinted on. 'Cause, well, I've got the better looking girl today I'm afraid. _

I grinned at Edward and he let out a low growl before the priest started to talk. I had to hold in my laughter. Annoying Edward was just too much fun.

Still smiling I looked up, seeing that Renesmee was staring at me, one eyebrow raised. She obviously had heard him growl.

But this time she didn't take her eyes from mine, and I kept mine locked with hers.

**~**~**

**A/N: :) Liked it? Don't forget to let me know.  
Oh and I did tell people I'd have this up last night, I'm sorry for the wait. Been having trouble with my teeth again like I mentioned last time (Thanks for all the well wishes btw too!) and turns out I might need surgery on them, Greeeat. Anyway, more up soon. REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPY! :D  
Laurenxo**


	9. Underneath the willow tree

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**Chapter 8 – Underneath the willow tree.**

* * *

**A/N: Here we go with Chapter 8! I'm sorry I took a little longer to get this one out. I knew exactly what I wanted to write but when I'd sit down to type it out, I just couldn't. So I hope you all like this one. Thanks so much for all the reviews/favourite story/story alerts, you sure do know how to make me happy! Enjoy! OH! And I've stuck with the switching of POV's between Jacob & Nessie for this one, do you like that style? xo**

* * *

_too much of anything can make you sick,  
even the good can be a curse,  
makes it hard to know which road to go down,  
knowing too much can get you hurt.  
- cheryl cole, fight for this love.  
_**~**~**

* * *

**Renesmee.**

"Now for the second time, I wish you both a happy and long life together, as one. Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone in the garden erupted in cheers as my dad planted his lips lovingly against my mothers. I bit my lip in hope of keeping my tears in, I grinned to myself at the thought of what Rosalie would do to me if I ruined my make up so early on in the day.

I joined in with the clapping as my eyes met his across the aisle once more. His smile was similar to mine and his eyes were shining. I let my eyes flitter elsewhere, although I could still feel his stare. _Damn it. Stop doing this to me Jacob._

My parents broke away from their passionate embrace and grasped each other's hands. Giving each other one last loving look, they took off, walking down the aisle with so much grace; they were almost floating. I felt Alice dig her delicate finger into my broke, and I turned my body around to face her.

"Go Ness, Jacob's waiting." She whispered.

I spun around and sure enough Jacob was waiting, his arm stretched out and a nervous look on his face. _Crap. _I had been completely oblivious to the fact that Jake and I were first bridesmaid and best man; meaning we'd have to walk down the aisle together. I had a feeling some of my family had set this up on purpose.

Frowning slightly, I took the few steps towards him and linked my arm with his. The electricity I felt when we touched surged through me, causing me to shudder lightly.

"Nessie; I'm so sorry. I messed up last night. Nothing went the way I planned and I'm sorry. I forced this all on you and – " He started to whisper frantically as we made our way down the aisle, faking smiles for everyone to see.

"Stop it Jake; Not now." I hissed, the tone of my voice coming out harsher than I had planned. I watched as he nodded before lowering his head. I felt immediately guilty. I felt him stiffen beside me and as soon as we reached the house, he pulled away, stalking off with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

My heart longed to follow him but I resisted, I joined my Aunt's and Uncles in the kitchen instead. All of their heads turned towards me as I entered. Jasper gave me a small sympathetic smile; he must be feeling my train wreck emotions. Alice ran her fingers through my hair before resting her small hand on my back as I stood beside her. No one said anything; we all just leant against the breakfast bar looking at each other. After a few minutes of silence, and I knew one of them was burning to ask me questions about Jacob, I spoke.

"Where are my Mom and Dad gone?" My voice matched how I felt; pained and confused.

"They've just gone to the cottage for some alone time before the party gets going, which is in about fifteen minutes." Alice spoke "Are you going to change?"

I nodded in reply before leaving the room again, hearing their hushed whispers as I left. Skipping up two steps at a time, I hurried upstairs to my second bedroom at the main house. It was a bit bigger than my real bedroom in the cottage, but didn't contain half of my belongings. It was a dark turquoise in colour, with the drapes and bed linen being a plain cream in colour. There was a huge bed with a cream canopy placed against one wall. Another wall was occupied by a long set of built in wardrobes, full of my _second_set of clothes. The final thing in the room was my glass dressing table and a large wooden shelf piled with books and photographs. Walking over, I took a large black photo frame in my hands. Alice had taken this picture of Jacob and I unknown to us about six months ago. We were lying in the back garden of the house, my head resting on his lap. I was laughing up at him about something while he was gazing down at me, his perfect smile overshadowing his perfect face. I smiled to myself before running my fingertips over the picture. Back then, everything had been fine. I had still seen Jacob as a best friend, a big brother. He hadn't developed romantic feelings for me either; at least I don't think so.

I placed the frame on the shelf before clearing the few steps to the wardrobe. Opening it, I browsed for a moment before choosing a dress for the party. It was a strapless navy dress with red and cream flowers at the bottom. It hugged my newfound curves at the top, but the bottom flowed out beautifully, stopping just before my knees. I paired it with a pair of flat cream sandals before taking a seat at the dressing table. I pulled my hair out of the up-do it had been styled in for the wedding. Running my fingers through it, I clipped back a few pieces at either side before quickly applying a fresh, light layer of lip gloss. Jacob popped into my thoughts as I was making myself over. I was trying to look good for him, but would he even look at me after the way I had snapped at him earlier? Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I was so confused. I had no idea why I had told him to leave last night, why I was snapping at him for no reason. I loved him. I knew that for sure. But why was I treating him like this?

Rosalie called me from downstairs to announce the party was about to start. Putting on a brave face, I left my bedroom, hoping that everything would suddenly become easier.

**~**~**

**Jacob.**

If someone questioned me now, I wouldn't even be able to start on describing the feeling of pain that was burning in my heart. From where I was sitting on the deck I could see Nessie dancing with Seth. They had been laughing and prancing around the dance floor for about half an hour now. They were joking in the way Nessie and I used to. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Seth; even though I knew I was being pathetic. Seth was one of my best friends, and practically Nessie's Uncle for god sake. Emitting a loud groan, I tugged on my hair before closing my eyes. This is ridiculous.

"Dude what is with you today?" Embry asked as he landed on the deck beside me with a thud. "You've been huffing and puffing all day. Bad time of the month or what?" He smirked.

I glared at him before punching him _lightly _on his arm, which sent the items on his plate flying into the grass. I broke into a smile.

"Aw Jake man." Embry sighed, but couldn't help but laugh himself. "I was starving. You're such a bully sometimes."

I chuckled before reverting my eyes back to her. The wide smile on her face as she danced was enough to make my heart melt.

"Ah, I take it that's what's wrong with you. Seth kinda' told us about what happened but I'm sure there's something else? Dude? You look totally beat."

Embry spoke after a few minutes, obviously ignoring the fact that I hadn't answered his first question. He placed his hand on my shoulder in a man to man comforting way, and I almost cracked.

"I fucked up Em." I whispered, my eyes still following the beautiful blur spin around the dance floor.

"You might think you have Jake but honestly, what with the imprinting and stuff, everything will be fine." He added but I shook my head.

"No. I don't know what it is, but something feels different today. I'm so confused about everything. I love her so much and I know she loves me but I still can't shake the feeling of not being good enough for her. This is too much for me."

**~**~**

**Renesmee.**

Seth's fingertips gripped into my hips as he spun me around once more before the music stopped momentarily. We shared a laugh as I leant against his chest, panting from dancing so much. I knew Seth had been the perfect person to keep my mind off of certain things, a certain person.

"Thanks for all this Seth." I breathed before pulling away. "It's really helped you know. I just so confused."

There I go with that word again. _Confused. _Seems like my word of the day.

"Ness. You've gotta' just talk to him or something." Seth said, looking down at me. He was tall like the rest of the pack but nowhere near as tall as Jacob.

"He hasn't looked at me all night, Somehow I doubt he's going to want to talk to me. I just – I just don't know how it all got so messed up. Last night, when we y'know…kissed; it was so perfect. But two minutes later, it had all gone wrong."

Seth nodded but didn't answer. Instead he took my hand in his, leading me over to one of the empty tables that surrounded the dance floor. We took a seat opposite each other but still didn't speak.

"Ness." He started soon after "I obviously don't _really _know what's goin' on in Jake's head but what I do know is that he's scared. Petrified even."

I scoffed a little. "What do you mean scared? Jake's never scared. _Why_ would he be scared Seth?"

"Look I don't know how the whole imprinting thing feels _yet,_ well 'cause I obviously haven't. But Jacob's scared because – because one minute you were his little Nessie, the one he looked after every single day and the next, you guys were y'know – kissing or whatever. He's petrified 'cause of how quick everything changed. He doesn't know what to do."

I nodded. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. I felt numb. Jacob was afraid because of what happened last night? Didn't he feel the same way? He had to. He had insinuated the kiss, right. _Right?_

I felt like opening my mouth and screaming these questions at Seth. At Jacob. At anyone who would listen to me. But I couldn't.

"Listen Seth." I whispered. I stood up and Seth joined me.

"I really appreciate all this, you know I do. But I think I need to be alone for a bit. But save me another dance later?" I smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Anytime kiddo." He smiled back. "Plus, I think good old Eddie has been dying to dance with me all night so I'll just go put him out of his misery." Seth laughed just as Dad passed us.

"You wish Seth." He grinned back, wrapping his arm loosely around Seth's shoulders. He winked at me before pulling Seth off with him.

I let out a laugh, and it felt good. Seeing my Dad this deliriously happy felt good too.

Walking away from the different groups of family members, vampires, wolves, I found myself walking down the very familiar garden path. Stopping just before I reached my destination, I shuddered. The willow tree looked just as beautiful and innocent as ever, but my mind wandered to what had happened there last night. Had that seriously been last night? With everything that had happened, it felt like months ago.

I delicately pulled the branches back, before stepping under. Using my hands to smooth down the back of my dress, I sat. With my back leaning up against the strong bark, I could still see the glimmering of the decorative lights through the thin branches.  
My eyes fell upon the two glasses lying on the floor. Glasses that had been discarded in such a fury and panic. I picked one up and fingered the rim lightly before reaching back and throwing it full force against the garden shed. It smashed into a million different pieces that glittered slightly in the moonlight before they fell to the path.

Now, _that _felt good. I knew everyone of the _vampire kind _would have heard that, even over the loud and banging music. So I closed my eyes and sent out a thought to the one person I knew would hear it.

_Daddy. I'm fine. I just need some time._

**~**~**

**Jacob.**

I strained my eyes to see even further. Where had she gone? I'd only looked away for a few minutes and now she'd disappeared. I searched for Seth, and found him sitting at a table with Charlie, Sue and Leah. Then I saw Edward, circled by the other vamp's, talking about something. Bella looked worried. Jumping up, I set off and it only took a few long strides before I was close to them.

"Stop it right there Jacob."

Rosalie stopped me dead in my tracks. She stood before me, a mean look on her face and her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Did she actually just call me by my real name? She had so many _creative _nicknames, this makes a change; mutt, dog, fleabag, rex, mange, wolf, and the list goes on.

"Blondie, listen, I'm really not in the mood tonight. I need to go find Nessie. I just can't do this with you now. I –"

I swear her face softened slightly at the mention of Renesmee's name. She used her fingers to smooth out her hair.

"I'm not really in the mood for you either you know, mutt. But this is about Nessie. She's down in the garden; really upset. Will you please go talk to her and make her feel better? You're the only one who seems to be able these days. And if you upset her again, believe you me, I will break _every _bone in your four legged body."

Well that lasted long with the whole call-Jacob-by-his-real-name thing.

I sighed, not caring what she thought of me tonight. "You know I don't do it intentionally. Where abouts in the garden is she?" I asked, starting to walk away.

"I'm not sure. Edward didn't say." I heard her call behind me.

"I think I know where."

**~**~**

**Renesmee.**

I really liked the feeling of crying. The way you could feel the tears in your eyes start to build up, stronger and stronger; yet it only took one last thought, or one last person to make them break and spill over. I liked the way you felt after; it almost felt like some of your problems had escaped through floating in your tears in tiny boats made just for that.

I felt myself smiling at what Jacob had said to me years before. I had been upset about something, and he had explained the whole boat thing, saying that it was ok to cry, something you didn't need to hide.

I really wished he'd listen to his own stories sometimes. Jacob's emotional side didn't come out much, but when it did, it made him seem even more handsome, even more perfect.

I heard the sound of feet scuffing themselves down the path and I didn't need to second guess who it could be.

"Mind if I join you?" He half-whispered, pulling the branches back.

I nodded, not being able to find my voice just yet. I turned my head away from him, trying to hide the mess of what my face must look like due to all the crying, as he sat down beside me, both our backs slumped against the base of the tree.

"Nessie, we need to talk. I'm so torn up about everything that's happened. You won't even believe how sorry I am for hurting you, for messing up. This is my entire fault. We just need to talk." Jacob's voice didn't sound normal. It sounded pained and hurt.

I tried with all my heart to answer him, but all I could push out was another nod.

"Nessie, please talk to me. Please look at me."

Hearing his voice crack, I slowly turned my face towards him. This was not _my_ Jacob sitting there. He looked rough. He looked hurt. His usually glowing face was paler. I could almost see the building of the wall of tears in his normally sparkling eyes.

"You know; someone great once told me that it's ok to cry Jake." Ah, that's where my voice had been hiding. Although, mine too sounded different.

His face softened slightly before he lowered his head, staring at the leaf his fingers were absent-mindedly playing with.

"Yeah well, that persons an idiot."

I shook my head, even though he wasn't looking at me. "I thought that, for a while, but I know he's not. I know that he's scared, and confused. And I know how he feels. I just think he needs to tell me exactly what he's thinking."

Jacob raised his head, his broken eyes staring into mine.

"I am scared. I'm scared because I thought that after last night, you'd never wanna' be near me again, let alone talk to me. Listen, what I did last night, when I kissed you, I meant that. But I shouldn't have – well I should've – it was just wrong timing Ness. And what I told you last night, about keeping that from you for _your good, _I meant that too. Please? You have to believe me."

"I believe you Jake, I do." My hands were shaking. "I just – I just don't know what's wrong with me. I got so angry at you last night, and then I snapped at you earlier, I don't know why. But I'm so sorry; I don't mean to keep doing this to you." I noticed that I was shaking all over now, a mixture of emotions and the night growing colder.

"You have no reason to be sorry; I'm the one who messed up. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Renesmee, I love you with all my heart and soul. But I just don't think we need to push our relationship any further right now. Seeing how confused you are, and how confused I feel, it's obviously not the right time."

It felt like Jacob was breaking up with me or something. Even though I knew that this was the right thing, it hurt. That kiss we had shared last night was the most powerful moment I had ever experienced.

"And then what?"

His lips pursed in thought. "And then when I'm ready, and when you're truly ready Nessie; we can be together. When that day comes I plan on taking you in my arms and never letting go. Believe me Nessie; I can't wait until you are _only mine._"

His newfound happiness was infectious and soon I felt myself smiling back at him. That sounded perfect. As much as I thought I was ready now, I was going to wait for him, wait for him to hold me just like that.

"Ok Jacob." I smiled, starting to dry my face off. "I just hope that day comes soon. I do love you, you know." I shivered.

He was in front of me now, in the middle of taking his suit jacket off. Sighing, I leant forward for him to wrap it around me. But instead of sitting back down, he stayed in front of me, getting his knees dirty in the soil.

"It'll come Nessie, I promise you. I love you too. It's always been you."

His fingers ran themselves over my cheeks and I smiled, instantly feeling warmer. We talked for what seemed like a year, it had felt weird not talking to him for an _entire day._ Things seemed to be good between us. We were somewhat back to normal. Although I did notice that his eyes seem to linger on me a lot more than usual. And the silly butterflies I had been getting had stopped.

"Do you wanna' go dance?" He flashed his lop sided grin, _my favourite._

I nodded, accepting his hand as he pulled me up. He held the branches of the tree back allowing me to go first. I did and he curtsied, making me giggle.

"Since when do you dance Jake?" I asked as we walked up the garden together.

"What do you mean?" He laughed. "I'm a great dancer."

He took a few long strides in front of me then turned around so he was walking backwards. Jake started to wiggle his hips, while one hand started to smack his own butt as he walked. _"Woah oh oh oh!" _He started to sing, still _attempting _to dance backwards.

I felt something growing inside of me. Something I hadn't expressed in almost two days. I burst out laughing. Not a normal ha-ha-that-was-funny sort of laugh. A laugh that was so real, so full of happiness that had come straight up from my stomach. Tears started to fall again. But these were different, happy tears. Jacob joined in, letting out his deep bark of a laugh as he stopped dancing, running back to join me.

"What was THAT?" I choked out, trying to control myself because of the growing pains in my jaw.

"What?" He chuckled, trying to look cool. "That was my Beyonce impression. Good right?" He smirked, throwing one arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Good wasn't exactly the word I was thinking of."

**~**~**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but my confidence in my writing has dropped, a lot. I'm so nervous of what you all think of this story, and about that last chapter. Please let me know. It'd help a lot. Plus I love to talk! More coming soon :) Lauren xo**


	10. Need for speed

**A/N: Hello ladies :) I am deeply sorry for the time it took to get this next chapter out! School has been crazy, and I've been quite ill so it's been a bit hectic! For the next chapter, I'm going to say that it'll be out Saturday. I'm not going to promise it any sooner with the way things are at the moment! Anyways. Thanks SO much for the reviews so far, and I got so many favourite story/alerts since the last chapter, it makes me so happy! This is somewhat of a filler. Big and exciting things are going to happen in this story, I have some amazing ideas, I'm just not rushing into anything! So I hope you enjoy, and do please continue with the reviews, its awesome! :) Lauren xo.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**Chapter 9 –Need for speed.**

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye  
- Demi Lovato, Catch Me.  
_

* * *

It had been a long day.

It was Monday evening, a week after my parents _second_ wedding, they would be returning from they're _second _honeymoon tonight. It has also been a week since Jacob and I had decided to stay friends, for the time being.

So far, it had been going okay. There had been a few moments of weakness, a few looks that lasted a lot longer than normal, a few lingering touches. It was kind of exciting though. Especially with Dad not being around to read either of our thoughts.

I was walking through the car park. School had just finished and I was looking forward to go home and spend some time with everyone before my parents arrived. I ignored the stares. It had been happening all week. Word had gotten around of what had happened at the party last week, and I was the object of every student's fascination.

Taylor linked her arm with mine and gave it a squeeze.

"Ignore them Ness. You'll be old news by the end of the week." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. Taylor had certainly stepped up to the role of 'best friend' this week. She had stuck by me through all the not-so-subtle whispers, and the even more obvious stares. Unlike Lilly. She had avoided me all week. At first I thought it had been because of the un-doubtable shame from what her cousin had done. Turns out, she was angry because of what Jacob had done to Liam. Some people need a good psychological check if you ask me.

Laughing to herself, she added "Someone is bound to fuck up and embarrass themselves at the talent show. I'm telling you! It happens every year."

I groaned. I had been somewhat excited about performing in front of an audience for the first time, that was until the one person I truly wanted to be there, told me he wasn't going to be able to make it.

"_Nessie, I told you I was sorry. You know I can't ditch pack business. Especially not now." Jacob sighed, running his fingers through his already tousled hair._

_We were in the kitchen of the cottage. I was sitting at the breakfast bar while he paced back and forth._

_He had just explained that another teenage boy down at the reservation had phased, and no one knew why. He was starting to get out of control so all of Jacob's pack were going to take him away for a couple of days._

"_Where are you guys going to go? Why can't you just train him, or whatever it is you do, down at La Push?" I complained._

"_It's not that easy Ness. We need to go farther away. We're going to cross that river down at the 'rez, and go far into the woods that side, It's at least three hours from here. We're going to need a lot of space for teaching him, and we're far enough from anyone if he tries to run. He's really angry Nessie." _

_I was worried. Jacob had told me how dangerous new wolves could be, just like newborn vampires. _

"_Jake, what if things get out of hand? What if someone gets hurt? What if you get hurt?" _

_He crossed the room in an instant, spinning my stool around so I was facing him, then embracing me in his toned arms. I nestled my head against his chest, trying to block the awful images of Jacob getting hurt from my head._

"_That's not going to happen. I can't get hurt. Y'know why? 'Cause I've got you to come home to." He ran his hand along my back and I blushed. "Plus there's like five of us and one of him. It'll be fine. I promise."_

_I nodded, letting his feeling of warmth flow through me as he hugged me tighter._

"_I'm just sorry I'm missing your show Nessie, I feel awful."_

"_S'okay Jake. I know you've more important things to do. It's fine."_

_He pulled back, searching my eyes with his._

"_Nessie." He sighed. "When will you get it into that pretty head of yours that you are the most important thing in my life? These are just minor speed bumps or something. I've told you before, it's always you."_

"_When are you leaving? And when will you be back?" I whispered._

"_Tuesday. And if all goes to plan, I'll be there to pick you up from school on Friday."_

_The talent show was Wednesday. Just great._

_I sighed deeper. Maybe over-dramatizing it just a little. "I'll miss you Jake."_

"_I'll miss you too Ness. I'll be thinking of you every minute, every hour, every day."_

"Nessie? Anyone in there?"

Taylor waved her hand in front of my face and it snapped me back to reality. We were standing in front of her car, a small blue mini. She had offered to drive me home.

"Oh, sorry." I giggled along with her as we got into her car.

"Are you worrying because I mentioned the talent show?"

I nodded. I was only half lying.

"Renesmee Cullen! You stop that right now." She grinned at me. "You know your going to be amazing, so stop. Every little thing is gonna' be alright!" She sang the last bit. I laughed, shaking my head at her.

I sure did hope so.

**~**~**

I decided to go to the cottage first. I needed to change from my gym clothes before I went to visit my family at the main house. I knew none of my Aunts or Uncles would hug me, not when I had the slightest smell of perspiration on me. I laughed to myself as I walked inside the empty cottage. It felt with my parents not being there. I had missed them.

I dropped my bag onto the sofa before skipping up the couple of steps towards my room. I was still mesmerized by the beauty of this cottage. To think that my Grandma Esme had designed all of this, it was amazing.

The ground floor consisted of an open plan living room and kitchen, with a small arched hallway, that led to my parent's master bedroom.

There was a small set of steps, eight in total, that led to the upstairs. The top floor was mostly mine. To the left was my bedroom and bathroom. The right side had one room. A study-music-lounge room that the three of us spend a lot of time in. Mostly because of the small balcony that adjoined the room. From there, you could see the main house, all of the gardens, the forest and the small river behind the house, and on a clear day; the most beautiful sun rises and sun sets I'd ever seen. A beautiful flurry of pinks, oranges and reds lay over the sky on most mornings and evenings. When I was younger, Jacob used to take me out on the balcony most mornings before he'd tuck me into bed. He didn't do it anymore though.

My bedroom in the cottage was pretty similar to the one at the main house. It was a deep purple in colour, with cream drapes. It contained a wardrobe even bigger than my other; I didn't even know that was possible. A huge four post bed lay to one side with array of brightly coloured pillows neatly placed on it. Each side of the bed, there was two small bed side lockers. There was a cream loveseat under the bay window, a desk filled with books and CD's in one corner, with a dressing table in another. Using all the photographs I had collected over the years, I had arranged them all into a heart shape that was placed on the wall, directly over my bed; my favourite thing in the room. Waking up to my family, friends and Jacobs smiling faces was a major plus.

I sat down at the dressing table first. I groaned. I looked paler than usual, my eyes had slightly changed colour; I needed to hunt. As much as I loved human food, thanks to Jacob, it was inevitable that I was going to need blood a couple of times a month.

I ran my fingers through my hair, easing out any knots that had formed during the day. I quickly gathered all my curls into a messy bun before dusting my cheeks in a light rose coloured blush.

I skipped quickly over to the wardrobe and chose a pair of denim skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder purple sweater, followed by a pair of fluffy pink slippers in the shape of pigs. I giggled at the sight, remembering when Uncle Emmett had arrived home with them for me.

Speaking of Emmett, where is that big oaf?

**~**~**

What is it with boys and their toys? I just can't seem to figure out why the simple sight of a games console can make a grown man go weak at the knees. Scratch that. Why is it that the simple sight of a games console can make a grown _vampire _weak at the knees? It baffles me.

"So green means…go right?"

I was sat in between Jasper and Emmett on the sofa in the boys den at the main house. The words 'Need for Speed' flashed across the widescreen, and even after the tenth time of them trying to explain the game to me, I was still a little lost.

"Yeah Ness." Emmett rolled his eyes. "How do you expect to ever drive in real life _kid_ if you can't even manage a pretend one? You do know green means go on a traffic light too right?" He laughed.

I scoffed and looked towards Jasper for support.

His small smirk began to grow. "Don't worry Nessie. Emmett's just worried he's gonna' be beat by a newcomer, seeing as he's been beat down by everyone else already. Including Esme."

I laughed, nudging Emmett's broad shoulder with mine. It barely moved him.

"Ha! Now that's embarrassing. Come on. Let's get my victory over and done with." I poked my tongue out at him before turning to the screen once more.

The screen flashed as mine and Emmett's fingers came down hard on the controllers. Our fingers danced from one button to the next, pressing down on the buttons more than once in hopes that it would somehow make the car's go even faster. It didn't.

I squealed as the purple Audi TT I had designed sped past Emmett's car that was crashed into the wall. I felt my actions getting more animated and soon enough it looked like I was actually involved in a high speed race.

The words 'Player 2 has won the game.' highlighted on the now blank screen. I screamed. Throwing my arms around Jasper, he squeezed me tight. We were both laughing so much; it sort of drowned out the sounds of Emmett's complaints.

"What the hell! No! Not again! No!"

Trying to catch my breath, I pulled away from Jasper.

"Oh Emmett, your face was priceless! Aha! Now judging by that I think I'll be a pretty _badass _driver, thank you very much."

I smirked and got off the sofa.

"Now if you'll both excuse me gentlemen, I've got some bragging to do."

And with that, I skipped off, but not before pausing for a high five with Jasper.

Victory against Emmett felt good.

**~**~**

"Tis torture and not mercy. Heaven is here, where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her, but Romeo may not."

I stopped reading from the novel in my hands and looked up. Grandpa Carlisle was seated across from me on the second sofa with Grandma Esme curled into his side. Her eyes were closed and a smile flittered across her delicate features. We were in the living room and to my Grandparents request, I was reading to them. Something we hadn't done in a while.

"Something the matter sweetie?" Carlisle asked as his eyes met mine from across the room.

I sighed and began to pick at the frayed corners of the book.

"It's just – This makes me really sad you know, to think that even though everyone knew how strong they're feelings were for each other, they still wouldn't allow Romeo and Juliet to see each other. It's just scary I guess."

I felt stupid. As I had been reading for the past half hour, Jacob was all that had been in my mind. Our story was complicated but nowhere near as awful as that of Romeo and Juliet's. But what if it had been like that? Which it easily could of. What if my family had decided to up and leave the minute they found out Jacob had imprinted on me? Or made him leave once our feelings started to change for each other? I shuddered.

"What are you thinking about honey? Jacob?" Esme had opened her eyes and was looking straight at me. I blushed. It was sort of awkward discussing my _love life _with my Grandparents, even when they were Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes." I whispered before biting my lip and looking out of the tall window.

They shared a knowing smile before Carlisle got up and left the living room.

"Let's talk Renesmee, darling. What's bothering you? I thought you and Jacob had somewhat sorted things out." She rose from her seat and stepped gracefully to the loveseat I was on. Esme picked up my legs and sat down, placing them back onto her lap.

"I don't know Nan. I just – I know that we're waiting, until the time is absolutely right but I'm just afraid. I'm afraid of losing him, I really am."

Esme stroked my legs gently, it was calming.

"Honey. You are _not _going to lose him. Not now, not ever. I've never, ever seen two people that were more made for each other. Honest. Taking your time is the best thing you can do right now. It'll make you respect it all more, cherish it more. Cherish him more. Baby, everything is going to work out."

"Thank you Esme, honestly, I don't know what'd happen if you weren't always for me. I know I don't always act like it but I love you. I love you so much."

I flung myself forward, wrapping my arms around her thin neck and letting the book slide off my lap. She laughed softly into my hair and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too Renesmee, my angel."

Carlisle soon came back into the room. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but the wolves are home."

I felt my stomach jump.

Carlisle, Esme and I all walked together, towards the sudden burst of noise coming from the kitchen. I slowed down slightly, letting my Grandparents enter the room first. I heard Carlisle greet the boys and Esme let them know that food was coming. This earned her some cheers.

I entered next. Why did I suddenly feel nervous?

Seth, Embry, and Colin stood in an almost perfect line against the tall windows in the kitchen. They all looked tired, yet ruggedly handsome. Then at the end of the line, stood _my _Jacob.

His short hair was tousled, standing up at every angle. Sweat glistened across his bare chest, while his denim cut-offs hung dangerously low.

I was greeted by a chorus of _Hey Nessie_ by the boys. His eyes met mine.

"Nessie." He beamed and crossed the kitchen in a couple of long strides.

His arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist and I soon found my head cuddling into one of my favourite spots, where Jacobs neck met his shoulder. I heard Seth laugh out an _aww_ noise while Embry pretended to gag.

I laughed as I felt Jacob tense. Embry would get it later.

"I'm not staying Ness. I've got to go help Dad with something before I leave tomorrow. I'm sorry. Come say 'bye to me at the door?" He whispered. My stomach sank instead of my usual butterflies. I wouldn't be seeing Jacob until Friday. Three whole days. I forced out a nod and stood back to watch him. He planted a kiss on Esme's cheek to thank her for the food he wouldn't be getting to eat. He directed some orders towards the boys, who were only half paying attention. They all agreed and waved him off.

I let him wrap his arm around my waist as we walked towards the main door.

Once we reached the porch, we stood opposite each other, no one speaking a word.

"I feel pathetic because I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered and he looked at me, his eyes pained.

"Nessie don't say that. You're not pathetic. I'm going to miss you more than I can even explain. I'll be thinking of you until I get back." He stood closer and pulled me towards him. I let my body relax against his as he placed light kisses into my hair.

"You'll be careful right? Please Jacob. I need you to come back in one-perfect-Jacob piece." His chest vibrated as he laughed.

"Of course babe. I can't leave you. Not now, not ever." He whispered before pulling back. Our eyes locked and for a moment, it felt like we were going to break our 'just friends' rule.

"I'll call you. I'll be seeing you Ness." He smiled and planted a small kiss, just to the right of my lips.

He pulled away and jumped down the three steps. I missed his warmth already.

"Love ya Jake." I managed to call and he blew me a kiss before heading towards the woods.

This was going to be one long week.


	11. Halo II

**A/N: So. I know I promised this Saturday but my computer has decided to hate me since then. It's been down since today, so I started to finish this chapter. Half way through it freezes, and I hadn't saved anything, So I lost most of it. So stressful! I hope I'll get back to a proper routine with updating soon for you all. But on a plus, This is my longest chapter yet :) And contains drama! Dun dun duuun! And some mushy lovey stuff too. Want to say thank you so much again for the reviews + everything, keep them coming please!**

This one's dedicated to RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo for giving me an awesome review and making me smile a lot. :) Thank you.

**Enjoy! Lauren xo.  
**Oh, I see it when you smile.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Halo II.

_I will be the only one,  
__If you say you'll never go,  
__I'll be screaming out your name,  
__From the back row.  
__The Fray – Be The One.  
_

* * *

_Wednesday, 7:23am._

I did not want it to be today. Wednesday. The day of the talent show. Yeah, that same show that Jacob wouldn't be getting to see.

"Here Ness, have this last pancake sweetheart. You have track 'n field today, you need your strength."

My mother's cool voice brought me back from my day dream. She was standing in front of me, a plate in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Thanks Mom." I grunted. Today's mood was not so good.

She smiled softly and floated back to the sink. It must be easy doing the washing up when it's just me that uses them. And well, Jake too.

"You'll need your energy for the show tonight too, hon."

My Father was sat behind me on the loveseat, reading today's newspaper. He gave me sympathetic eyes when I looked around to answer him.

"I guess." It started out as a whisper. "I don't even feel like doing it anymore. I mean, Jake's not going to be there. And you guys don't even know if you'll be able to make it, 'cause of being seen or whatever. This sucks."

My family had decided to stay in Forks for as long as they could without gathering too many suspicions after I'd been born. But lately, it had been getting a little _too _obvious. Carlisle had had to temporarily give up his job at the hospital as his co-workers were starting to wonder why he still looked _exactly _the same. I knew, inevitably, we were going to have to move. I'd hoped it was later rather than sooner. I only have a year left at school, plus, I sorta' like this place.

"You know were sorry about that sweetheart. And Jacob's probably _still _upset because he can't make it." Mom added, joining Dad on the sofa. She curled up against his side and let her head fall gracefully onto his stone shoulder.

"Mhmm." I groaned and started to pick at the last bit of pancake on my plate.

"But by the sounds of it Nessie, Alice has a plan. So who knows?" Dad smirked, tapping the end of his nose.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Alice burst cheerfully through the kitchen door. Followed by a smiling Jasper and an over excited Emmett.

"Renesmee! You're up!" She gushed, skipping over to me. She placed a cool hand on each cheek and planted a small kiss on my nose. I giggled. Alice always made me smile.

"Sleep well darlin'?" Jasper asked from his seat beside me at the breakfast bar. "Okay." I answered.

"I thought you'd never get up you lazy cow." Emmett grinned. He wrapped his _huge_ strong arms around me and pulled me off my seat, up and into his arms.

"Emmett!" I squealed through my laughter. "Put me down you big oaf!"

He placed me down on my feet with a thud, before tossing my hair. I groaned and immediately started to tame it once again.

"What classes you got today then kiddo?" He asked innocently.

"Um. Well because of the show, I've only got track 'n field this morning, then I'm free to help paint the set for tonight." I answered, moving around the kitchen, under the watchful eyes of five vampires.

"Track 'n field?" He scoffed.

As soon as I had started High School, everyone in my family had they're own opinions as to what sport I should join. Alice and Rosalie had begged me to join the cheerleading team straight away; you can guess my reply to that. Emmett had told me that he'd have no problem _'having a few words' _with the football coach to get me on the team. I told him no. Dad had tried to convince me that Chess was actually a real sport. It was probably the only one he could think of that I wouldn't have the chance to hurt myself in. But in the end, I had decided on Track and Field. I had always been a good runner, even when going at 'human speed'. I'd always enjoyed it so it made sense that that would be the team I'd join. It reminded me of Jacob too, which made the training sessions a lot more interesting.

"Yes Emmett. Track 'n field. I don't have time for your complaining this morning. Yes, it's a real sport. Yes, I am good at it. No, I do not care what you think." I smirked. I heard my Dad stifle a small laugh.

"What time is the show starting tonight Ness?" My aunt's voice caught my attention. I turned around and found her sitting in the lap of Jasper. Her face looked suspicious, yet excited.

"At eight." I cocked one eyebrow. "Whatever you're planning Alice, please don't make it embarrassing." I pleaded.

"Who said I was planning something?"

I glanced at my Dad and then back to Alice who now had a deathly glare on her beautiful face.

"Edward!" She screeched. "I strictly told you not to mention _anything _to Renesmee, Didn't I?" She was frowning deeply now, seeking attention from Jasper who, as always, gave it to her.

I laughed before grabbing my bag from the floor beside the sofa. My parents took it in turns to kiss me. Mom whispered 'Good luck' in my ear although I knew they'd be there. Somehow. I dodged Emmett's bear hug, and planted a kiss on his cheek instead. I did the same with Alice and Jasper, who gathered me into a small group hug with them.

"Sorry Dad." I grinned. "Pops is taking me to school so I better go. I'll see you all later I guess? I love you all. Bye!"

And with that, I skipped off. My family had put me in a better mood, just slightly better though. I was still missing Jacob.

**~**~**

"Alright ladies. Loosen up! And smile! We're going to take advantage of this rare sunny weather and train outside! Split up into groups of two and head off together okay? No splitting up, thank you girls. Alright just go with your partner when I call your name. Ok let me see. Anna and Lou. Sam and Kiara."

I let voice trail off as I waited for her to call my name. She didn't like me very much and I wasn't even sure why, so who knows who she'll put me with this week.

"And finally, Renesmee and –" She paused. "Oh yes, Amber."

I groaned as flashed me a smile that was almost as fake as Amber's tan.

Amber Lee was what you would call the popular girl of Forks high. Or at least she liked to think so. Her father owned most of the main stores in Forks, which she thought, entitled her to anything.

We walked in silence to the track, neither of us really wanting to be in the others presence. We started off at an even, slow jog but quickly started to run. I was a couple of steps in front of Amber, the one too many cigarettes smoked were noticeably taking their hold on her.

"So, Ruh-nez-may right?" She puffed, forcing me to slow down, allowing her to catch up.

"Right."

"Nice name." Her sarcasm was obvious. "So. You got a boyfriend then?"

I shot her a look. "Well you don't hold back do you? But um, no, not really."

Jacob was just my friend right? For now, at least.

"I'm going out with Ryan, the football team's quarter-back. He'd been _begging _me for a date, so I finally agreed. He's great though. Always surprising me; he's so romantic. And so athletic. He's totally awesome at football and baseball, and everything really. And I mentioned him being super romantic right?" She was talking a mile a minute as I stared blankly at her.

I found myself zoning out once more. I couldn't help but laugh at what she was telling me. If that's what she calls romantic, she should meet my family. She should meet Jacob, the most romantic person I know.

"So, I've seen some of those Quileute boys picking you up from school. Are they related? Friends?" Her question brought me out of my daydream and I smiled a little at the thought of my boys. I did miss them.

"Not related, no." _Honestly, was this girl for real? _I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you notice they're Native American, and I'm probably the farthest thing from it? But yeah, they're all family friends of mine. And Jacob, my best friend, he's Quileute too."

"Jacob's a sexy name." She grinned and popped her gum against her teeth.

I couldn't help but smile with her. She was right for the first time. Jacob _is _a sexy name. I blushed slightly. I was still not used to having those types of feelings about my best friend. But it did feel good.

A high pitched scream caused me to jump. I spun around in time to see Amber flying through the air. She landed with a thud and her face skid along the track before coming to a stop.

I had to stop myself from reaching out and catching her in mid-air. Instead, I waited a few more seconds to make it realistic before I knelt down beside her. She had pulled her cut knees up to her chest and was now sobbing to herself.

Her face seemed mostly unmarked, apart from a small graze on her left cheek.

"My face! Oh my God! Is it bad?" She squealed.

"Your face is fine, Amber. It's just a scratch."

I held back a snigger. I placed my hand on her chin, and turned her face so I could inspect her 'life threatening injury' some more. Growing up as an adventurous hybrid vampire, I'd have hundreds of these types of scratches each day.

_I danced and skipped from log to log. It was a windy but cool day, and all the leaves in forest waved in the wind. The light blue sundress I was wearing also floated __around my tiny body._

_Raising a leg to take another jump, I lost my footing and tumbled off of the log, scraping my knees against the rough bark as I fell._

_Tears escaped my eyes as I pulled my knees up to my chest._

"_Jakey, where are you?" I cried out._

_As if on cue, the tree's closest to me began to rustle, and not from the wind this time. The russet coloured wolf jumped out and took a few long steps towards me. It emitted a low whine and nudged its large wet nose into the side of my face._

"_Jake, I've really hurt myself." I choked out, my sobs coming out louder, and animated._

_The wolf ran its tongue along both of my knees causing me to let out a small giggle. _

"_Don't do that puppy, it tickles." I smiled. My crying had stopped; the only evidence remaining was my tear soaked cheeks. _

_It nudged me once before, before returning to the trees. I heard a small gasp. My Jacob then appeared once more from the trees, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants. He hurried over to where I was sitting and scooped me into his large arms._

"_My poor Nessie, what happened?" He asked._

_I squealed and pushed my tiny fist into his side, it didn't even faze him. "Jacob! Be careful! I could've broken my leg or something." _

_He let out a deep laugh and swung me upwards, so I was now perched on his shoulder. I let my fingers run through his short, chopped hair._

"_Honey, I'm sure it's not broken." He grinned and began walking._

_I scoffed slightly. "Whatever Jakey, you won't be saying that when I sue you for damages."_

_He laughed even more, and reached up to tickle my sides. _

"_Who's teaching you about sueing people huh?"_

"_Daddy." I smiled._

_It was his turn to scoff. "Huh. Thought so. Did he tell you that it was specifically to be used on me?" _

_I giggled and didn't answer. We laughed all the way home before I was scooped into a pair of very familiar arms._

"_Momma, Jakey broke my leg you know!"_

"What the _hell _was that? What did you just do to me?"

My eyes snapped open and my hand retracted from her face as if her skin had been on fire. My stomach sank and I felt like the entire contents of my body were going to escape through my mouth any second. Had I really just projected that flashback to Amber?

"W-what?" I stuttered, still backing away.

Her eyes mirrored mine as she raised her fingers to touch the skin I had been holding.

"You just – You just showed me something – with your hand? What did you do to me?" Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of _freak _are you?"

I shook my head and stood up. I was pacing now.

"Amber you're crazy." I choked out. "How is that even possible? What did you see?"

"A little girl in some woods or something" She paused. "And a wolf. A huge wolf that she talked to. And a boy. I've seen him before! He's one of your Quileute friends. What did _you_ do?"

I let out a nervous laugh in hopes that my feelings weren't being portrayed on my face.

"Amber, calm down. You must have hit your head or something. We we're just talking about my Quileute friends, that's probably it. Did you black out or something?"

I ran my fingers through the curls that had fallen loose and shook my head. Amber didn't answer me. Her eyes still narrowed, she watched my every move. I wanted to run. I wanted to run, and keep running. Did she know? Had I just exposed my family's secret that they had kept safe for decades?

"No I did not black out, Renesmee." I didn't like the way she now spat out my name.

"Look, what you're saying yeah? It's impossible." I started. "I'm not some kind of superhero or something. is coming, she'll sort you out. I – I have to go."

And with that, I walked away. The feeling of Amber's eyes in my back was enough to make the tears spill over the edges of my eyes.

What had I done?

**~**~**

".."

My paintbrush connected with the poster harder and harder with each stroke.

"Eh – are you ok?"

I jumped and knocked over the glass of water I was using to clean the brushes. It spilt all over the poster I had been making, and tears threatened to fall once more.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry! Fuck! Let me help you."

A boy that was vaguely familiar knelt down beside me. His ash-blonde hair hung down onto his face, making only half of it visible. I was set to kill him when he spoke again.

"I so knew that was gonna' happen. Didn't stop me from doing it though. I'm so sorry."

I let out a small laugh and he turned towards me. He was very handsome. Not like _my _Jacob sort of handsome. But certainly one of the best looking humans I'd ever seen. His ash-blonde hair curled around his perfectly symmetric face. A pair of striking green eyes looked out at me from behind a pair of black modern glasses.

"I am really sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay." I finally answered. "Everything so far today has been a disaster, so don't worry about it."

He smiled slightly at me and sat down.

"I'm skip, by the way."

I let out a small giggle, completely by accident. I began to blush.

"Ha. My name does have that reaction sometimes. It's just a nickname though, don't worry. You're Renesmee right? You were in my Chem. class when you first moved here." His smile was perfect.

"Sorry." I was still blushing. "Yeah. Call me Nessie though. I knew you looked familiar."

We sat in silence for a split second, just smiling together.

"So I heard what happened with Amber Lee earlier. Heard you helped her."

I froze. Had she spread rumours about me already?

"Y-yeah. I did nothing really though. I think she just tripped over the lace on her new Gucci sneakers or something. You know what she's like." I laughed nervously, hoping he'd join in.

"Yeah I do, she's my sister." I felt the smile immediately fall from my face.

"Ha! You're face was priceless! I was only joking Nessie. She is my sister, but god yeah; I know what she's like." He grinned and nudged me in the shoulder.

I smiled along with him.

"I've got to go Skip; it was nice meeting you, even if you did just give me a heart attack. I'll see you at the show later?"

**~**~**

"Nessie! Alex told me to tell you; you're on in five."

Taylor stood leaning against the wall opposite me. I was backstage in the schools theatre waiting to go on stage, and I was petrified. This would be the first time I would be singing in front of anyone that wasn't my family or Jacob.

I had changed into a purple dress with a small cream cardigan on top. I had curled my wild hair more than usual and let it hang loose down my back, with a piece pinned back at either side. Taylor had appointed herself as my make up artist and she had done an amazing job.

But looking good still wasn't making me feel any better.

"Nessie, look at me."

My eyes met hers and she flashed me a supportive grin.

"Babe, you're going to be amazing. Don't worry, please, or you'll make me stress out and that is not a good thing, you know that! I'll be at the side stage rooting for you, and I know Jacob is thinking of you right about now."

I closed the distance between us and pulled Taylor into my arms. She laughed and held me tighter.

"Renesmee Cullen, you're up."

My heart started to beat so fast it felt like it was going to burst through my chest within a second. I pulled away and Taylor planted a kiss on my cheek before pushing me towards the stage. I bit my lip and took a few more steps.

"Next up, we have Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee will be performing a song she has written herself, and is being accompanied on the piano by – huh – herself. So here she is with, Halo."

I took one deep breath before leaving the side stage and walking out. The audience started to clap and I could recognise a few of the cheers without even looking up. They were here.

I took a seat at the school's piano that had been moved into centre stage. I stretched my fingers slightly before placing them at the opening keys. I still hadn't looked out at the audience.

I started to play the opening chords and I heard a few gasps. I smiled.

I opened my mouth and the words danced out. I forgot all about my nerves, about everything that had gone wrong during the day. All I thought about was what I was supposed to sing next. All I thought about was him.

"_Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight; they didn't even a make a sound. I found a way to let you in, I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't ever gonna' shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, Prayin' it won't fade away." _

Memories of Jacob flashed through my mind, and I felt like I was floating. I saw images from when I was younger of Jacob taking care of me, reading to me, taking me swimming, letting me climb onto his back if I got tired, he had always been there. Then I saw the entire recent goings on between us both. The day on the couch when he had promised he'd love me forever, when I had been floating in his arms at the beach, singing this song to him, our silly argument, what had happened at the party, our confessions and first kiss, our second silly argument, talking under the willow tree, dancing together and every day since then. This was true love. I need him like I need oxygen. Was I crazy for not starting something with him after we kissed? I yearned for his touch, his scent. It was like an addiction. I craved Jacob.

"_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, Prayin' it won't fade away."_

I stopped singing and let the final chords of the song echo throughout the theatre. It was silent for a moment before it erupted in a mass of clapping and cheering. I felt my regular blush appearing as I stood up. I took a few steps forward before finally looking out.

My eyes landed on my family that were filling up the front row. Dad, Mom, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all stood together, wearing different versions of disguises; I couldn't help but laugh at how silly they looked. My Dad winked at me and I smiled back.

Something else then caught my eye. My eyes shot to the back row and I gasped. Four grinning-russet faces all looked back at me. I knew now were most of the noise had been coming from. They cat-called and whistled but eyes did not move from the spot they were frozen on. He looked back at me. He wasn't clapping nor cheering. His eyes were locked on mine and the look of pure admiration and love that was plastered across his face was enough to make me melt.

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered to nobody but myself.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Like the added in drama, romance? New characters etc. Please review you guys, It really makes the writing worth while.  
Lauren xo.**


	12. For you, Love me

**A/N: Yes! You're eyes are not deceiving you, I did actually manage to get a new chapter out in a decent amount of time! So, the last chapter, I really liked it. And by the looks of it, you did too. It got A LOT of hits, bringing the total for this story to over 2000! So thank you so much for that. But it did only get receive two reviews. That's really deflated me, seeing as it got more hits than ever. I can't even stress anymore how much reviews actually mean to me, it makes writing worth while. So please PLEASE, let me know what you think :) Just a quick review will do.  
This chapter is somewhat of a filler, but it's nice and cute still. The next chapter will be in Jacob's POV and it's pretty much a day in the life of Jacob and the pack, It'll be fun, I promise :) Then after that, it's going to get big! I have some MAJOR plans for this story and it'll all kick off then. If any of you think you might know what that's going to be, tell me your idea in a review and I'll let you know if you're close :)  
Enjoy! Lauren xo**

**All rights and characters that you recognize from the books belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just having a bit of fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**Chapter 11 – For you, Love me.**

_Picture you're the queen of everything,  
As far as the eye can see, under your command.  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling,  
Steady your hands.  
The Fray, Never Say Never._

* * *

It was a cool night and the wind felt good as it whipped against my flushed cheeks. I turned towards the building I had become so accustomed to and smiled. It was rare to see the school bursting with _smiling _faces. It was even rarer to hear the loud beats of the hip-hop music that was banging inside. The talent shows after-party was now in full swing. I wasn't exactly in the mood to party, I wanted to be at home with Jacob since he had come home early, but as the winner, I guess I was a little heart was still having major palpitations. It was more than likely because of the serenity of performing in front of an actual crowd and then _actually _winning the competition. But I had a feeling that all this craziness and love I had been feeling all night, was because of Jake.I still couldn't comprehend why Jake was making me love him even more tonight. It had only been two days since I had last set my eyes on his perfect self, yet my body, mind and heart were acting like it had been two years. It was almost as if I had become properly addicted to him. I felt hooked.

But the rest of today's events had not slipped my mind just yet. The thought of Amber finding out the truth terrified me. It made me sick to my stomach with fear. I could deal with the rumours, partly, but only because everyone had school knew she lied about most things.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car engine nearing. I knew who it was. My heart started to flutter as the engine cut off and I heard the door open, before slamming again. I wrapped my arms tighter around my stomach and smiled, still not turning around.

"Hey pretty lady, aren't you this year's _big _talent show winner huh?"

I let out a small giggle, and I felt him smile at the sight.

"Yeah that's me."

"What are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be _celebrating_?"

My smile now took over all of my face. I decided to play along.

"Actually I was just thinking about someone, hoping he'd show up. Don't think he has yet." I bit my lip.

He let out a small laugh and took a few steps towards me. I could almost feel the heat that radiated from him. It wasn't close enough.

"Oh, really? And what's this certain someone like? Tell me about him." He edged closer again and my heart sped up.

"He's perfect." My breath hitched as he took the final step towards me. His breath was arm against my neck and his stomach pressed firmly against my back. "He's charming, kind, caring, and funny - scratch that - he's hilarious, amazingly handsome." I stopped talking when he wrapped his arms tightly around my mid-riff and pulled me even closer to his own body.

"You forgot sexy, hot, seductive, and sexy." He whispered against my neck, and I thought my knees were going to buckle out from underneath me.

He planted his lips against the back of my neck. I gasped at the sudden warmth. His lips continued to place small, wet kisses along my neck until he reached my ear. He was about to open his mouth once more when I stopped him.

"Jake." I whispered. "I don't think – think we should be doing this now."

He pursed his lips together and released his arms. In one quick spin, I was no facing him, our faces merely inches away.

"Sorry." He grinned, biting his lip. "Got a bit carried away. I've _really _missed you."

I realised then that Jacob was back. He was actually here in my arms again. I let out a sound that sounded like a gasp mixed with a laugh and threw my arms around his neck. He joined in, and we spun around together in the middle of the car park.

"Don't ever leave me again, Jake. Please? Those measly two days were hell. You have no idea what's happened. I've messed up, at least I think I have, I don't know what to do. You'll never believe how stupid I was Jake."

It all came rushing out as Jacob released me. His eyes filled with worry and scanned my face as I babbled on about my day from hell.

"Whoa, whoa. Nessie, honey. Calm down. What's happened? Are you ok?"

I let out a weak nod. My mind was beginning to cloud over. He took my hands in his and pulled me over to where he had parked his truck. With one swift arm movement, he lift me high and sat me down on the bonnet. He jumped up next, making the car let out a loud creak. Once again, he took my hands in his.

"Nessie, please tell me what's happened? You're sorta' scaring me."

I stared into his loving eyes and began to open my mouth, but no words came out. Instead, I pulled a hand away from his and placed it firmly on his cheek. Jake closed his eyes. I showed him how bad I had felt that morning and how much I had missed him, and then I showed him _everything _that had happened with Amber.

"Oh Ness." He breathed when I had finished and his eyes were re-opened once again. My eyes snapped shut as a tear managed to escape. I felt ashamed of what I had done. I was disappointed in myself.

I felt the car move as he edged closer towards me. His hands left mine and instead, they grasped at my shoulders before he pulled me into his chest. I buried my head in his warm shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm so sorry Jake; I know I've fucked up. I don't know what I'm going to do if she tells anyone. I'm so sorry."

For the second time today, I felt like running away. Running to somewhere _really _far from here, where nobody knew who or _what _I was.

It was almost as if Jacob sensed my wanting to run as his hands gripped me tighter.

"Nessie, stop it. You haven't fucked up and you certainly don't need to be sorry for anything. It was an accident honey, you know everyone has those. I doubt she's going to go around saying that us Quileute boys are actually wolves and that you have some sort of gift. She'd sound pathetic Ness; she wouldn't risk sounding stupid in front of the whole school, would she?"

He let out a small sympathetic smile as I opened my eyes to look at him. His face started to reassure me. I studied him properly for the first time that night. His hair, as usual, was standing up in a thousand different directions, just the way I liked it. His eyes had their usual sparkle. I narrowed my eyes as I spotted what looked like the remainder of a black eye.

"Jacob!" I hissed in anger, although my anger wasn't directed for him. "Who's hit you now? Was it that new wolf you guys went off with? You told me you'd be able to handle it! Did he get you anywhere else?"

My hands immediately wandered over Jacob's head, trying to find another injury to be angry about. My fingers were just starting to lift his t-shirt up when he stopped me.

"It's nothing Ness, just leave it please." His eyes pleaded with me and I couldn't resist.

We fell silent for a few minutes.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" I whispered.

He let out a small sigh, followed by a nod.

"It wasn't him, the young wolf. That went fine, everything's alright there. I just – I just got home and Dad was seriously upset. Something Joel had done to him. It really got to me Ness, I hate it, so I confronted him and well he just went crazy again. I don't know what to do anymore y'know?"

It broke my heart to see Jacob this upset, this confused. Joel had gotten _a lot _worse lately. So much so that Jacob had stopped letting me go to his house. I had objected at first but agreed when he had told me that he didn't want to have to kill his own brother for touching me.

"He needs help Jake." I whispered, reaching out for his hand once more. "It's not fair on you anymore that you have to pick up the pieces, and get beaten in the mean time. I know your Dad doesn't want any outside help but Jake, it's gone on too long."

"I know Nessie; don't you think I understand that? But it's _so _hard to get Dad to realise it. I'm so afraid Ness, I'm so afraid of what he's going to do if we don't help him in time."

I nodded in agreement. He was right, who knew what Joel was capable of?

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle, maybe he can suggest something?"

His face started to light up again, and he nodded, his eyes locked on mine.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Ness, huh? You're so beautiful."

His words brought back my ever lasting blush. I smiled and looked down, trying to focus on something other than his face for once.

"We'll be together soon you know." He beamed. "I can just feel it."

"Oh yeah?" My eyes found his once more and I smirked. "And what does that feel like?"

He smiled, but didn't answer.

"That song you wrote? It took my breath away. You're so amazing. I honestly thought I was going to break down in front of the guys. Can you imagine what sorta' teasing I'd get if that had happened?"

We shared a laugh. "I'm so glad you liked it."

"Nessie, hey! I was just looking for you!"

Mine and Jacob's head spun in the direction of the voice. Skip was walking in our direction, his hands planted in the pockets of his denim skinny jeans. His shirt had become un-tucked and his hair was even curlier than I remembered. But he still looked good.

"Oh hey! You were? I just popped out for a bit of fresh air." I answered in an equally as cheerful tone. I felt Jacob tense beside me.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I know what you mean; it's pretty damn hot in there. But I also wanted to find you and congratulate you, you did amazing Nessie."

I felt myself blushing once more as I shook my head in disagreement.

"Thank you but no way, I think I only won because I'm still sort of the new girl around here. And are you sure _someone _didn't bribe the judges because _he _was feeling guilty about ruining my poster?" I let out a laugh and Skip joined in.

"Touché." He grinned.

Jacob loudly cleared his throat beside me. The look on his face meant that he wasn't impressed.

"Oh crap I'm sorry, Jake." I started, ignoring his rudeness. "Jake this is my new friend Skip. Skip, this is my best friend Jacob."

Jacob snorted and I wasn't sure if it was directed at Skip, or at the fact that I had introduced him as 'my best friend'. Surely we were more than that?

I shot him a glare, none the less. I wasn't having him messing this up. It wasn't often that people made an effort with me at this school.

"Nice to meet you, man. You from 'round here?" Skip hadn't noticed Jacob's rude behaviour, or he was just ignoring it.

"Nope." Jacob smirked after his one word answer.

I shot him a look before turning back to Skip. That'll piss him off.

"Actually Jacob's from La Push. He's been away the last couple of days and just came for a catch up, didn't you Jake?"

"Yep." I could kill him.

There was an awkward silence, and I decided that I would most definitely kill Jacob when I got home.

"Anyways." Jacob chided and in one swift jump, he was now standing in front of the car. Skip's eyes widened, I don't think he had noticed just how big Jacob was. "I'm gonna' go. Got stuff to do and all that. I'll see you later Ness."

He didn't even acknowledge Skip. But what hurt the most was the way he was acting. This wasn't _my _Jacob. This was some jealous, sarcastic Jacob that I didn't see very often, if at all. Noticing that he hadn't helped me off the car, I sighed and got down myself. I turned towards Skip and he smiled gently.

"Oh Ness. I almost forgot, I got this for you. Catch ya later."

He threw the box towards me. I caught it quickly and fingered the small red bow that it was wrapped in, before putting it into the pocked of my cardigan.

"Thanks Jake." Our eyes locked before he got into his car and started the engine.

I watched the truck speed away.

"Lets go inside yeah? It's getting cold."

Skip's voice was soothing and I nodded in agreement. I had no idea why he was acting like this, why he was acting like a jealous child. I decided I wasn't going to be sorry for this and I was certainly not going to call him first.

**~**~**

That night, I sat alone in bed. I sniffed again and attempted to clean my tear stained cheeks. This was ridiculous. I was sick of fighting with Jacob. I was sick of feeling like crap and crying my eyes out every time we did.

Is this what our relationship was going to be like? Lots of little fights and meaningless break ups. I won't be able to handle that.

Dressed in an old t-shirt of Jacob's, I walked softly across my bedroom, the padded carpet felt good underneath my care feet. I found my cardigan from earlier, and dug my hand in the pocked to retrieve Jacob's gift, before I tip toed back to bed.

My fingers began to play with the bow once again. I took a deep breath and began to open it.

I let out a small gasp as tears rushed to my eyes, threatening to spill. Inside the box was a small beaded charm bracelet. It was purple, pink, orange and turquoise in colour – my favourites – and from it, hung three charms. The first was a small wolf, the second a wooden heart and the third was in the shape of a tree, and I knew instantly that it was _our _tree. My heart wanted to break and jump for joy at the thought of Jacob making this bracelet for me. Everything about it was so perfect, so beautifully detailed, and so me.

I let the tears fall freely as I slipped it onto my shaking wrist. A perfect fit.

Looking down at the box, I noticed a folded piece of paper. I carefully unfolded it and beamed at what was written in Jacob's messy yet perfect scrawl.

_For you, Love me.  
_

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.  
Don't make me get the wolfpack to help me with the begging :)**


	13. Jacob

**A/N: Yet again, I am late with his chapter. Really sorry ladies, life has just become even more hectic than usual. This story gets big in the next chapter, and when I say big I mean it, you'll need to hold onto your hats from next chapter on! :)  
This one is a little peek at a day in the life of our favourite wolf!  
Thanks so much for the reviews and everything on the story so far, it means the world to know someone enjoys what I enjoy doing so much.  
I'm off school for a couple of days, so I'll -fingers crossed- get the next one out soon! Enjoy. Lauren xo.**

All rights and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, apart from the ones you don't recognise. A girl can dream, right?  


* * *

**Oh, I see it when you smile.  
Chapter 12- Jacob.**

_Your sweet moonbeam,  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream,  
I knew when we collided,  
You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind.  
- Hey Soul Sister, Train._

* * *

**Jacob.**

I was not happy. Today was not a happy day.

I kept my hand pressed firmly on the horn as I over took yet another car that was moving about six miles an hour. I took the corner by Old Quil's house a little too wide, and sped down the narrow path towards the woods.  
I didn't take the normal care with my pride and joy as I jumped out and slammed the door behind me.

Shoving my keys into the way-too-small pocket of my cut-offs, I trudged down the path and into the woods, not caring that my bare feet were now covered in mud.

I had not spoken to Nessie in fourteen hours and thirty six minutes; but who's counting? We hadn't spoken since she ditched me for that new friend of hers. Spot or Skip, or whatever. Maybe I had over-reacted a _tiny _bit, but I wasn't the only one being ridiculous. Boy did I miss her though.

"Hey Jake! Wait up man!"

I stopped walking and turned around. Quil jogged towards me wearing a pair of black shorts and a bright green knitted sweater.

"Nice sweater." I sniggered as he neared me. He shot me a look before his hand reached out in one swift move and smacked my arm.

"Shut it! Claire just gave it to me, she made it. I couldn't not wear it. So what if it's a little – nineteen seventy five – I like it."

Quil grinned at me as we continued to walk further amongst the tall trees. It was Thursday and time for our weekly pack meeting. Why we decided on a weekly meeting was beyond me, we never had much to discuss these days.

"You do realise Embry is going to rip the piss outta' you even more than usual if you wear that?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Quil stopped walking. He pulled the sweater over his head, revealing a plain white t-shirt, before he wrapped it tightly around a belt loop.

"I forgot about that." He grinned and started walking again.

It wasn't long before we started to hear our friends, long before we could see them. Embry's booming laugh could be heard, as well as Seth's objections to whatever it was Embry was doing.

We emerged from the trees shortly after to the small clearing where our meetings were held. Embry and Seth sat huddled together on a log next to the fire.

"Oh thank god you guys are here; Embry's been showing me his latest _date_. It's disgusting." Seth groaned and scooted along the log to the opposite end. Embry stayed grinning and shut his cell phone.

"Wassup' you guys." Embry was always cheerful. "Dudes you have to see her, she is smokin'."

"No thank you." I laughed lightly at Quil's reply. We both sat down on the log across the fire, and I felt it shift from our sudden weight.

"Where's Leah?" I asked, starting to get annoyed already. She was _always _late.

"She was just starting to make something to eat when I was leaving the house so I dunno' man." Seth shrugged.

I groaned and pulled at my hair. I just needed everything to be easy, for once.

"Well she can fucking forget me waiting for her again. We have to start."

The boys nodded in agreement, but none of us said anything. We really did not have much to discuss, at all.

"Right. Well – uh – no new imprint or anything I should know about?"

Even the word made my heart ache today.

I couldn't help but join in with Quil's laughter. At the mention of Imprinting, Embry and Seth's faces couldn't have been more different.

"Nope." Seth answered first, his face falling.

"Eugh. No. Thank God I haven't been pussy whipped yet you guys. I dunno' how you do it!"

We all rolled our eyes and shot Embry dirty looks.

"It happens to be the best thing ever, actually, when we're not all whores like you Em. Right Jake?"

It's normally amazing, don't get me wrong. But when you really just want to get your point across, like not liking her new friend for example, is so hard. Because as much as you want to make a point, you miss her like crazy.

"Yeah, right, whatever." I didn't lift my eyes from the dirt.

I felt the atmosphere change. Embry's complaining stopped and it was silent. I felt three sets of eyes boring into me.

"Jake, what's up? Did something happen with Nessie?" Seth's voice sounded so innocent.

It didn't take long to spill out everything that had happened last night. I didn't care that I sounded like such a girl. It was usually Nessie that I told everything to and I needed someone.

"Aw man, it'll be fine." Quil started and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Seriously. You and Nessie are the strongest imprint any of us 'round here have ever seen. It'll be alright."

"I bet one of you will have caved and apologized by tonight." Embry added.

I shrugged and looked up, finally making eye contact with my brothers. Seth's eyes were warm and sympathetic as they stared back at me.

"Jeez, if I wanted to watch a bunch of girls cry and gossip, I would have stayed watching Oprah."

All at once, the four of us spun around to where the oh-so-familiar voice had come from. Leah stood at the edge of the woods, her hands placed firmly on her hips. The pink of her dress made her skin glow more than usual. Leah was very beautiful, everyone knew that. It was her personality that let her down sometimes. She emitted a hard exterior, she had had to after what she went through with Sam, but the odd time, she'd let me in. We were close.  
She started to walk towards us. Quil gave my shoulder one last squeeze before getting off the log; he offered Leah his old seat before planting himself firmly on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as his fingers wrapped themselves into the sweater that hung from his side. Claire was always on his mind.

"Whoa man, when did you get so _big?_"

I groaned at Embry's question. I knew _exactly _what he meant.

"Around about the same time you did actually, Call. Nice man boobs you got there." Leah's voice remained cool as she answered him.

We all started to laugh as Embry got defensive; no one was as vain as he was.

The next few minutes were filled with jokes aimed towards each other, and I felt myself joining in. I knew they'd cheer me up.

"Wait, where's Nate?"

The conversation stopped and we all stared blankly at Leah. Her eyes widened before she shook her head.

"You guys are so stupid! I can't believe you. You do all remember Nate right? The kid that we just spent the last couple of days with. Y'know, the newest member of your pack? You're all so stupid sometimes!"

Realisation hit and I cursed out loud. I had completely forgotten.

"Fuck it Leah. Could none of you have mentioned it to him? I'm sick of doing everything around here." I kicked the dirt and it sprayed into the fire.

"That's what the word _Alpha _sorta' means Jake, We all thought you'd do it."

"Well sorry for having more than one thing on my mind lately! Just because everything is nice and simple for all of you! Fucking hell."

I knew I was over reacting, yet again, but I couldn't help it. _Nothing _had gone right for me lately and I was starting to get sick of it. I had everything to deal with, and no one else seemed to care. I had to take charge of a pack that was gaining new members for some unknown reason, I had to stop my alcoholic depressed brother from killing someone or himself, I had to deal with mine and Nessie's relationship not going to plan. It was all too much.

"Sorry Jake." Seth spoke gently after a few minutes of silence.

"No." I breathed. "It's not your fault, any of you. I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just under a lot of pressure lately, sorry guys."

Embry gave me a nod and Quil flashed a small smile.

"How is everything at home Jacob? With Joel?"

Everyone knew what Joel was like; I think Leah was the only one brave enough to bring it up.

"Horrible. It's hell back there. He's worse than ever, if that's even possible. He needs help and fast. I don't think he'll –"I paused. "Last much longer."

"Seeing as there's a bonfire tomorrow night, maybe you could talk to Old Quil about it? If your Dad's still in denial about it all, y'know." Seth suggested.

"Yeah I guess." I stood up. "I better get home and just make sure everything's alright. Can someone _please _inform Nate about the bonfire?" Embry chuckled. "And I'll see you all tomorrow. Thanks guys."

I wanted to get in the truck and drive; straight to Nessie.

**~**~**

"Knock knock!"

I removed my head from inside the bonnet of the car and looked towards the door. Bella leant against it, a smile on her face and a bag in her hand.

"Oh hey Bells." I smiled, generally pleased to see my best friend. I grabbed the nearest cloth and tried to wipe the grease from my hands.

She entered the garage fully and set the bag down on the small bit of space left on the shelf.

"I just came from Dad's. Sue put some lasagne in there for you."

She perched at the edge of the bench she had sat on many of times before.

I grinned and headed straight for the bag, I was starving.

"Thanks, this is awesome." I was already half way through the plate. "So, any reason for the sudden visit?"

She bit her lip before looking at me again; I knew what she was here for.

"What happened with Renesmee, Jake? She was _so _happy to see you at the show, and then when she came home last night she was so quiet. She's spent most of today in her room, we can hear her crying, and only mentioned your name when we asked her about it. She told Rosalie that she didn't think you loved her anymore. What happened?"

It felt like the fresh contents of my stomach were about to fly back out again. My head started to spin. I had made her feel like that? She didn't think I loved her?

"We – I didn't think it was that bad Bella." I started to shake. "I just over reacted over something stupid last night, we sorta' just got mad at each other. It was nothing though, right? I mean, shit, of course I still love her."

"It's okay Jake. I think she just got worried when you didn't call or come to see her today. She – "

"Only because I had loads to do!" I protested. "Shit. I never meant for her to get hurt, Bella. Fuck. I've messed things up as usual."

The paper bag crumpled as I clenched my fist. I didn't care about the half eaten lasagne inside as I threw it against the wall. Bella's usual soft exterior creased as she sighed. She took a few steps towards me and placed her cool hands against my skin, which was burning more than normal.

"Jake, it is alright. I think you both have just got worked up over nothing. And Renesmee, well her hormones are flying everywhere lately. You both just need a long chat and it'll all be fine again. Seriously, the way she was talking I thought something _really _bad had happened. It'll all be fine."

Bella's voice floated around me as I closed my eyes and took long deep breaths.

This was ridiculous. We were both getting worked up over nothing.

"What if we're always going to be like this Bells? I didn't think we'd be like this. I thought with the imprint that _everything _would be perfect, always. We have had so many little arguments already, and we're not even together properly. It's like – it's like it's not a real imprint or something."

My voice came out as a whisper and cracked at the last sentence. I couldn't believe I was actually saying this.

"Jacob." Bella gasped. "How could you even say that? Yours and Nessie's bond is the strongest that anyone has ever seen. It's just – it's life, that's what it is. Even the truest love has its up's and downs, it's just what makes you stronger. Please don't ever doubt it."

She wrapped her arms, as best as she could around me, and pulled me into a hug. I let my chin rest on the top of Bella's head, as a few tears escaped.

"You two will be together soon and everything will be perfect. Just don't hurt my daughter Jake, please."

I knew if Bella could cry, she would be right now. We stood wrapped in each other's embrace for what felt like hours. We had so much in common.

Renesmee owned both of our hearts.

* * *

  
**A/N: So? :) Just a little cute one. I seriously cannot wait until the HUGE storyline I have planned starts to happen! EEEK! I've sorta' been dropping small hints, think you know what it is? Tell me your idea in a REVIEW :) Reviews would make me seriously happy.  
Thank you!  
Lauren xo**


	14. Too late

**A/N: Okay. It's 2:30am and I just got this finished, but there was NO way I could of gone too bed. It's here, ladies :) The drama! I'm so excited. So I'm going to stop blabbering and let you read it. I'll talk to you after. ENJOY!**

**All rights and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, apart from those you don't recognize. **

**A warning of a lot of bad language and violence in this chapter. Can't say I didn't warn ya!**

* * *

**Oh, I see it when you smile.  
Chapter 13 – Too late.**

_Maybe God can be on both sides of the gun,  
Never understood why,  
Some of us never get it so good,_

_Or say when,  
And my own two hands will comfort you,  
Tonight, tonight,  
Say when,  
And my own two arms will carry you,  
Tonight, tonight._

_- Say When, The Fray.  


* * *

_

**Renesmee.**

"Or how about this one Ness? It'll show off those amazing legs your always hiding."

Alice's voice was as cheerful as ever as she held the plain yellow sundress against her own slender frame. I nodded eagerly and took it from her, before putting it on over the bra and shorts I had been dancing around in. She was right, it stopped mid thigh but was far from being provocative. It flared out as I spun around for her.

"Perfect." She grinned, picking up a navy cardigan as she moved towards me.

Before I could take another blink, I was fully dressed.

She had added the cardigan and a pair of gold ballet pumps to the outfit, which was looking a lot more beautiful than anything I could have chosen. She skipped to the dressing table before returning and slipping the golden chain over my head. I gently picked it up with my fingertips and smiled. It was one of her favourites; a long golden chain with a small pocket watch in the shape of a heart at the end.

"Aunt Alice; you are actually a Goddess. Thank you so much." I beamed at her before wrapping my arms tightly around her tiny waist.

"You're very welcome princess! Wait in here while I go get some make up okay?"

With one quick jump, I landed at the edge of my bed. I laughed to myself and lay back. Reaching out and rummaging around, I finally found my phone underneath the masses of clothes. I flipped it open excitedly and scrolled through, looking for what had made my emotions take a sudden U-turn.

_I know I've been such a jerk Nessie. I'm so sorry. Come to the bonfire with me tonight? Like always__. + I'll make it up to you. I promise. Love you always. Xx._

I bit my lip to try and contain my excitement. The way things had ended between Jacob and I the other night had completely shaken me. I had been so afraid, petrified even, that something had changed. But I guess it was just the both of us being stubborn and immature, as always.

"Here we go!" Alice sang as she entered my bedroom again, her arms laden with the newest and most top of the range make up. She sprawled it across the dressing table before patting the chair. I sat down, crossing my legs as I did.

"Alright Miss. Cullen, what have you got in mind for today's look?"

I smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well m'am, I was thinking of just the bare minimal for tonight. It is just a bonfire at La Push, after all. Perhaps; a bit of eye, a bit of cheek, and a good slob of lip? Thank you m'am."

Alice's songbird laughter filled the room, and she shook her head.

"Were you trying to be British?"

"Did I succeed?" I grinned.

"Sure."

We shared another laugh before I had to stay still. She started with a light shade of tinted moisturiser on my face. My skin was almost always perfect, another blessing. She dusted a pale gold shimmer over my eyes before lining them with brown liner and applying just the smallest slick of mascara.

She brushed my cheeks with a dusty rose blush. Alice was definetly a miracle worker.

"Oh Alice, thank you."

"No problem dear. I'll leave the gloss 'till just before you leave, we don't want it all gone before you need it, do we?" She winked and I felt my natural blush glowing under the one that had just been applied. "Now, what do you want done with these precious locks of yours?"

"I'm thinking something simple, so do whatever you like." I replied as she ran her fingers through my long curls.

Her face looked eager as she began to brush out some of the knots my hair had become accustomed to getting. Alice pulled back the shorter layers that framed my face, and using her tiny fingers, she twirled them around before clipping it to the side. Using the hair straightener, she added a couple of waves to some sections of my hair that had gone flat.

Alice was applying some serum when Emmett burst through the door. He looked like he was just back in from a run and was dressed in only a pair of shorts and a goofy grin.

"Well doesn't someone look exceptionally beautiful today!" He boomed.

I felt my blush creep back. "Thanks Uncle Em." I smiled.

"I was actually talking to him." Emmett winked at his reflection in the mirror and burst out laughing.

Alice, who had finished with my hair, and I rolled our eyes at the time.

"Emmett, you are such a dork."

He laughed harder. "That may be true, but I'm the sexiest dork around here." He grinned as he flexed his muscles.

"I'd barf right about now if I could." Alice groaned and helped me off the chair.

The conversation stopped as we heard the truck stop outside. There were a few voices downstairs before Dad called out, "Renesmee, Jacob's here."

My heart raced as Alice and Emmett's smiles grew wider.

"Well, someone's excited!" Emmett teased as we left my bedroom together.

Alice gave me a squeeze as I turned to walk downstairs. They stayed at the top to give me some space, they didn't want to make a big deal out of it, which would be so embarrassing.

Jacob stood by the front door, deep in conversation with my parents. The white of his t-shirt made his skin look even more beautiful. It was paired with a denim pair of cut offs and gray sneakers. In such simple attire, he looked _stunning._

"Nessie." He smiled as I reached them. Our eyes met and it wasn't awkward like I had worried, it was as kind and loving as ever.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Mom beamed before kissing the top of my head. Dad did the same.

"Have fun tonight you guys and we'll see you later on. Take care. Love you."

Jacob and I walked in silence to the truck. He held the door as I got in, his eyes never left my face.

He got comfortable in his seat as he started to drive. It was still silent.

"I can't even start to tell you how sorry I am for acting like such a jerk, y'know. I can't believe I acted like such a child and I –"

"Jake, you don't have to apologize, really. You did nothing wrong. It was just us being silly again." He cracked a small smile. "Let's just forgot about it okay? I adore my bracelet by the way, you didn't have to, but thank you."

His face softened and he smiled across at me, the smile I know and love.

"That's alright Nessie, I'm glad you liked it. And you really do look amazing tonight."

Jacob's free hand worked its way across the space that divided us. His fingers intertwined with mine and the rest of the drive was filled with a comfortable silence.

**~**~**

"Looking' good, Cullen."

Embry's arm was hot and heavy as he sat down, wrapping his arm around my neck as he did. He pulled me close and planted a wet kiss a little too close to my lips for comfort.  
I groaned, but smiled, and pulled away. This caused him to laugh even more.

"Are you looking to get killed tonight Embry Call? Jake's only gone to get us another drink. And you know he sees _everything._"

"That is so true." Embry chuckled as he took another swig of whatever it was he was drinking.

"Who did you bring with you tonight then? Which lucky lady?" I grinned and poked him in the side. He probably didn't even feel that.

He laughed and turned to face me again. "You know I only have eyes for one girl 'round here."

"Embry! You're going to get us both in trouble!"

His laugh came out louder this time. He pulled me close again and planted a small kiss in my hair.

"You know I'm only teasing you." He grinned. "I AM JOKING JAKE!" He shouted. For the next few minutes, Embry had me laughing so much that my eyes were full of tears. It felt so good knowing that they were happy tears, something I had almost forgotten about.

"As much as I'd _love _to stay and see if I can actually make you pee yourself, I've just spotted this hot chick that I _haven't _made out with yet. Catch ya later Ness."

As Embry started to walk off, another boy approached. He looked around my age, perhaps younger. He had jet black hair, almost exactly the same as all of the other Quileute boys. He was dressed smartly in a black shirt and jeans. He smiled as he neared me.

"Hey, I just came to introduce myself. I'm Nate, the newest member of Jacob Black's pack. You don't look like you're from 'round here."

His voice oozed charm and I could feel another Embry in the making.

"Oh hey." I smiled. "Yeah I'm just a friend of the guys."

"Ah." He grinned and stepped closer. "So, not a girlfriend of the guys then no?"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Um no, not exactly." I bit my lip and took the smallest of steps backwards.

"Oh good, well seeing as I'm new to this whole pack life, you'll have to show me the ropes." Nate wasn't getting the hint as he took yet another step towards me.

His arm reached out and he used his warm fingertips to push away the stray hairs that had fallen around my face.

"What the _fuck _do you think your doing Nate?"

Nate's face immediately paled at the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Jake." I smiled; trying to lighten the mood, but his furious eyes over looked me. Nate turned around and walked towards Jacob. They spoke in low, quick tones and I knew Jake was using his alpha voice by the way Nate was acting.

Nate walked towards me once again, but this time his one flirty eyes were full of fear.

"I'm really sorry Renesmee; I didn't – I didn't know. I'm sorry." Nate eyes flickered to Jacob as he apologized and I found myself getting angry.

"It's okay Nate, your right, you _didn't _know. Please don't worry about it, it was nice meeting you."  
Jacob's eyes remained fierce as he pushed Nate away, muttering something as he did.

"That was a little harsh don't you think." I muttered, turning away as Jacob stood next to me.

"Not harsh enough if you ask me." He scoffed.

I turned towards him. "Jake he was just talking to me, that's it, sure he got a bit cocky, but what boy doesn't? Including you. What's with you lately?"

That seemed to hit him deep. His fist started to shake and I immediately regretted opening my mouth.

"What's with me?" He hissed. "What the hell is with you Nessie? It seems that every time I leave you alone these days, you've made another _boy _friend. What are you trying to do to me?"

My mouth fell opened as I gasped. Jacob had never talked to me like this before. I was suddenly aware of the sets of eyes watching us, of course they'd here, but I didn't care.

"Don't give me that crap Jacob! It's not my fault you've turned into some jealous pig! Is this what you're going to be like for the rest of our lives huh? If I wanted some kind of jealous, over-fucking-protective boyfriend, I would have stuck with someone from school. Maybe – Maybe I've made the wrong decision."

We were making a _huge _scene. The tears I had felt building up started to spill over. This was a huge argument for us. I was so frightened; I was shaking.

"Oh please! Do you ever think about anyone else? You obviously don't see how much _fucking _pressure I've been under lately! But no, you're completely oblivious to anything but yourself. If _I _wanted a stuck up teenager to look after all the time, I would have bloody stuck with school too."

The language we were throwing at each other was unusual, even for Jacob. I cried harder as he threw out harsh words at me. Was the truth all finally coming out?

"You just don't get it, do you Nessie! I _cannot _deal with this anymore!"

Jacob turned and left. He had actually left me. I stood in the exact same spot, shaking so much my teeth were chattering. I sucked in deep breaths as my sobs came louder and faster, I didn't care what I looked like.

Was that the end of us?

**~**~  
Jacob.**

My fists pounded harder against the wall with every thought that thrashed its way into my head.  
Had all of that _actually _happened with Nessie? I felt physically sick when I remembered what I had said to her. What kind of monster was I turning into?

The low stone wall, my once white t-shirt, and my hands were now all covered in blood. I delivered once last thud to the wall which emitted a loud crack from my hand. I let out one thundering shout before straightening up.

The light coming from my house lit the path up for me as I stumbled towards it. Everyone was still down at the bonfire so I knew exactly who was in the house; Joel.

I took care in opening the front door, in hopes of not waking him from his usual alcohol induced coma.

The TV had been left on, but muted. It gave the living room an eerie feel as it flickered in the background. I couldn't hear anything.

I poked my head into the kitchen but that was engulfed in darkness.

I let out a sharp gasp as something came in contact with the back of my head. I was knocked straight to the ground, which was followed by another blow to the head.  
The frenzy stopped, giving me a chance to open my eyes. Joel stood above me, a baseball bat held firmly in his shaking hands. His eyes were wide open and red. He was shaking like I'd never seen before.  
He brought the bat down once more, whacking it into my temple. I emitted a loud cry this time and grasped at my blood soaked face.

Joel dropped the bat and bent down. He grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and roughly pulled me up. With one forceful push, I fell backwards against the wall. I groaned and let my body slide awkwardly down it.

I still had not spoken, too in shock. Joel paced back and forth in front of me.

"Just in time for the _fucking _show, Jakey boy!" He laughed something that sounded so evil.

I leant hopelessly against the wall, too dazed to even think about phasing.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

He turned to face me again. The silver of the gun glistened under the moonlight streaming through the window. I started to shake even harder than before. I opened my mouth to breath but nothing happened. I started to choke and splutter.

"You never seen one of _these _before Jake? I would have thought so, what with you being the big hard alpha and all."

He brought the gun dangerously close to my face.

"Stop it." I whispered, my attempts at pulling my face away were failing. The blood had started to drip into my left eye, making my eyelashes clump together.

"I can't wait to get away from all of this _shit!_" Joel roared, pulling away from me and standing up once more. "I can't stand any of this shit. You, Dad, you're all the fucking same! Acting all _tough. _You're nothing but a fucking child when it comes to it!"

"Please Joel." It came out as a whimper. "Please, just talk to me. What – what are you talking about?"

His laugh sent chills down my spine. "You're pathetic. Don't act stupid with me Jacob! You know _exactly _what I mean. I've been waiting a long time to do this."

"You don't need to!" I protested. "Joel, listen, please. I'll get you help, I promise. Please. I'm _begging _you. Don't do this to us; don't do this to Dad."

"_Dad?_" He scoffed. "That man wouldn't have cared if I died a long time ago. He only cares about his precious alpha Jake."

It was silent. I knew this was true, and I couldn't have been more furious at my father.

I didn't spoke. My eyes followed Joel as he continued to pace, back and forth, back and forth, swinging the gun like it was nothing. I felt pathetic and useless. I was supposed to be an alpha, be in charge, and I couldn't even look after my own family. Tears started to mix with the blood as I thought about Renesmee. What if that argument was the last time I'd ever see her?

"Don't do this to yourself Joel, you can't, what would Mom say?"

He lunged for me, wrapping his cold fingers tightly around my throat.

"Don't you fucking mention her! Don't you dare! She was the only one who cared about me, she did! Not like any of you. Don't you fucking bring her into this!"

He let go and resumed his place opposite me. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. We both froze, our eyes frantically searching for clues as to who it was. I wanted to shout and scream for help, but I knew he'd have killed me stone dead.

The door knob started to turn and I knew exactly who it was. It was going to be too late.

"NO! NESSIE! RUN!"

* * *

**A/N: .CLIFFHANGER! Oh my God. I hope you are all as excited about that I was! I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I was just so excited to get it done! Next chapter, well you all know roughly what to expect.  
So please, please, PLEASE keep reviewing :) I'll get the next one out...well as soon as I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews.  
:D Yes, I am that mean.**

**I love to talk too, so feel free. Okay I'm rambling. **

**Lauren xo**


	15. Joel

**A/N: AH! So I really want to talk to you guys, but I just want you to read this next part! So I'll keep it quick;**

**Sorry I took so damn long!**

**Thank you so much for all your kind words on the last one, keep them coming!**

**I only own Joel + Nate!**

**Beware of violence + bad language.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

_Chapter 14 – Joel._

_Lay down a list of what is wrong,_

_Things you told him all along,_

_And pray to God he hears you,_

_And pray to God he hears you._

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I know how to save a life._

_- How to save a life, The Fray.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Renesmee.**

It had turned cold. So cold, I could almost feel it my bones.

I took another few steps towards Jacob's house but stopped once again.

Was I being stupid for following him after the _gigantic _argument we had just had down at the beach? Would he shout some more hurtful words at me? Would I shout some more at him?

I hoped not. I needed to see him. I needed to make everything right again before it was too late.

Wrapping my arms tighter around my stomach, I forced myself into the Black's front yard. The living room light was off, but I could make out the faint flickering of the TV. I really hoped Jake had come home.

As I neared the front door, I froze. The shouts boomed through the Black's worn down door. I didn't need to strain myself to hear everything that was being said or who it was shouting. Joel.

I didn't know what to do. Leave or walk straight in? Hopefully Joel will leave Jacob alone if I'm there.

My hand shook like crazy as I reached for the handle. I had only opened it an inch when the shouting stopped.

"NO! NESSIE! RUN!"

Jacob's voice broke through the now eerie silence. For the first time ever, Jacob sounded petrified. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know what was going on.

Do I run?

Do I help my Jacob?

Before I could decide, the door swung open. Joel stood on the other side, his t-shirt splattered with blood and a glazed over look in his eyes.

Neither of us moved, nor spoke. I was frozen and had never been so afraid in my life. Our eyes met but his gaze never softened. Before I had time to react, he had grabbed me and pulled me roughly through the door, slamming it behind him. I let out a cry as I was thrown forward, landing on the ground.

I let my eyes scan the room and I whimpered as they found Jacob. He lay against the wall, looking more helpless than I'd ever seen him. This was not _my _brave, strong Jacob that I had grown to love. His face was oozing blood while his eyes were spilling over with tears. Our eyes met and his face crumpled even more.

"Joel, please" He croaked. "She has _nothing _to do with this. Please just let her go."

While staring at Jacob, I had _almost _forgotten about his crazed brother.

I pushed myself up from the floor and turned around. Joel was still standing by the door, his head cradled in his hands. Taking my chance, I ran to Jacob.

"Oh Ness" He whispered, pulling me into his arms. His lips were soon tracing my jaw line and neck.

I let myself fall into him. The tears that had been threatening to fall began to.

"Jake, what's going on?"

He didn't answer. Closing his eyes, he pulled me tighter against him. "I'm so sorry."

"Well isn't this sweet huh?"

Joel's voice produced an evil sound as he let out a throaty laugh. He stared at us with pure disgust. Jacob took my hand in his. Joel advanced towards us quickly, and I flinched towards Jacob, before he stopped and turned around. He left the room, stumbling down the small hall way.

"Jake come on! This is our chance; we can be gone before he comes back. Please!" I needed to get out of there. Pulling on Jacob's hands, I tried to get him up, but he was resisting. "Jake!"

"Nessie, we _can't_." He whispered, watching the space where Joel had disappeared into.

"What do you mean we can't? Jacob! We can leave and come back when he's asleep or something." I was panicking even more now. "If we stay here, he'll just hurt us some more Jakey, please?"

Jacob looked at me once more. He gently placed his big, warm hands on either side of my face. Biting his lip and closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath, one that he had been holding for too long.

"Nessie, we can't move anywhere. Joel – He has a gun, baby."

Fear rushed through my body like a hurricane. My heart clenched and my stomach sank as I started to shake. "He – what?" I managed to choke out.

Jacob couldn't speak, only answering me with a weak nod. I started to shake my head, attempting to stand up. Jacob held onto me with a tight grip, I couldn't move at all.

"Nessie stop it, stay here. Please baby, stop it."

I continued to squirm against him. I had to get out of here. My tears escaped quicker now as I trashed against Jacob's chest. My fist pounded against him with every sob that wracked my body. As much as Jake and I liked to think we were invincible, there was nothing either of us could do to dodge a bullet.

Was I going to die here tonight? Would I be found here, never having said goodbye to my family? Oh, my family. If only they were here right now. Why can't Alice see me?

"Baby, breathe, it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He placed his lips shakily against my forehead and I gave up, collapsing into him. "No matter what has happened Nessie, if you get the chance, you have to _run_. Promise me that you will? No matter what has happened to me. You've got to leave whether or not – I'm alive."

Appalled, I pulled away from him, shaking my head more violently as I did.

"No Jacob, just n – no! How can you say that to me? No! I won't be going anywhere without you. Please Jakey, don't make me go."

"You have to." His voice cracked with emotion. "If it means that you'll live, you have got to go when you have a chance. Please? For me?"

Neither of us spoke as our lips came together. I sighed against him, the taste of both of our tears on our lips. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Our lips worked perfectly together, forming a small feeling of safety.

A door slammed and the sound echoed throughout the small house. Jacob pulled away, cursing under his breath.

"I love you _so _much Renesmee. Please don't ever forget that." He whispered.

"I won't." I whispered back as Joel's loud footsteps neared the living room. "I'll have you there to remind me, _every day_."

He didn't answer this time. His eyes looked pained as he watched the empty doorway. Joel appeared once again and my body naturally wrapped itself around Jacob. This time I noticed something that I hadn't before. Joel held the gun tightly in his left hand. I gulped and shut my eyes, forcing the dormant tears to fall.

He sat down on the sofa in front of us, dropping the gun onto his lap. I found myself flinching at his every move.

"Someone else to see the show tonight huh?" Joel spoke.

His eyes met mine and I looked away quickly, he disgusted me.

"Come on Joel." Jacob was trying to sound confident. "Stop all of this please. We can get you some help, the help that you've needed for too long. I'm sorry that we haven't been there much for you lately but please this – this isn't the right thing to do."

Joel scoffed and didn't even bother answering Jacob.

"At least let Nessie go, she has _nothing _to do with this!" He pressed on. "Please let her go, don't hurt her. She's everything to me, you know that. _Please _Joel?" Jacob was begging now.

Joel's eyes suddenly landed on me and I felt insanely uncomfortable. I didn't like the way his eyes traced almost every inch of me. It seemed like Jacob didn't either as he let out a low growl.

"Exactly." Joel finally spoke. "I never got any help! Was everyone really that god damn wrapped up in their own lives? All I needed was some help, anything! But I got nothing after Mom died; nothing. And it's all a little too late now."

"It's not too late. My Grandpa is a really good doctor, He'll help you. I know he will." My voice came out as a squeak compared to the booming ones of Jacob and Joel.

"I know exactly what your _Grandpa _is." Joel spat, his eyes becoming more enraged. "I know all about your family, the sick bunch of freaks that you are. And do you know what? I blame you. My family got so freaking involved with focusing on _bloodsuckers _that I was completely forgotten. And that joke of a thing called imprinting? You think you and Jake are in love? Please. It's all a fucking joke."

I let out a whimper and closed my eyes. This has to all be a seriously bad dream.

"Shut up Joel. You have no fucking idea."

Jacob's voice _was _a lot more confident than before. I felt him tense beneath me.

"Do you really wanna' go there Jakey boy?" He grinned an evil grin, waving the gun in front of his face.

Jacob gulped but stayed tensed. It fell silent again.

**~**~**

**Jacob.**

It felt like hours since any of us had spoken.

Joel had consumed his second bottle of alcohol as Nessie and sat watching him. I was petrified of what his next move was.

I just wanted her out of here; it was breaking my heart seeing her upset.

If I had to, I would risk _everything _for her. I needed to do something. Anything.

"Joel, do you remember that time we all drove up to Canada for the day?"

He raised his eyes from the bottle, staring at me with drunken eyes.

"Of course I do." He narrowed his eyes.

"That was our last trip before Mom died right?"

"Yup."

I sighed, knowing this was going to be hard on both of us.

"Do you remember what you said to me that day?" I asked quietly.

His eyes met mine once more, but this time they looked distant, pained and real, something I had not seen in a long time.

_My feet scuffed loudly against the pavement as I ran back and forth, using all my strength to get the kite to fly. __Rebecca and Rachel sat with my parents close by, all laughing at my hundredth attempt._

_I hopped as I ran, hoping the gravity would help my situation._

_In a split second, my hop turned to a stumble. I skidded along the rough pavement, losing the kite in the hustle. My knees scraped along the concrete before I came to a halt. _

"_Ow. Ow, ow, ow!" _

_Tears began to fall as I cradled my knees to my chest. The footsteps of my family neared me as the sobs came harder, but it was one set of familiar arms that held me first._

"_Aw Jakey boy, don't cry, it was just a little trip bud!" Joel's voice was strong, even then, as he pulled me closer to him._

"_Joel, it's broken, I know it is!"_

_Joel stifled a laugh as he inspected my knees. He barely touched them, but I over exaggeratedly winced. _

"_Jakey, there fine, just a few cuts and scratches, nothing you can't handle big man!"_

_I sniffed, trying to compose myself once again. Leaning into Joel's shoulder, I continued to force out a few more sobs, just for effect. _

"_But I think your kite took a lot of the damage buddy, I'm sorry." He smiled gently. _

_I was an upset seven year old and he was an always caring, always there fourteen year old._

"_B-but what am I gonna' do now?" _

"_I'll play with ya Jake, we don't need no kite to have fun, me and you, and we always have fun together right?" He grinned down at me._

"_Right." I grinned back, the gap from losing a tooth the week before now showing. _

_Holding my hands, he pulled me to my feet, keeping his arm wrapped around me._

"_Thanks Joel."_

_He glanced down. "No problem buddy, you know I'll always be here right? I'll always be your big brother and your best friend. I love ya kid."_

"What happened Joel? What happened to us?" I spoke after another stretch of silence. I gripped Nessie tighter, feeling her quivering against me.

"You changed. Dad changed. Everything changed after she died Jake. Was I the only one that wanted everything to just stay the same?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

"You know I had no choice in _that _change Joel. Everything can be the same, if you'd just give me the chance, we can – we can sort things. I promise."

"It's too late Jakey; it's all just a little late."

My breath caught in my throat at the use of my nickname, it had been so long. My tears started to fall harder, landing quietly on Nessie's head.

"Joel, please." I cried, not caring that I was slowly losing my masculinity. "Don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry, bud, I can't do this anymore."

"But I _need _you. I need you so much, I'm sorry. The girls need you, Dad needs you." I was pleading now.

His eyes suddenly changed. They flashed with anger once more as he launched forward, knocking over the empty bottles.

"There you go mentioning _him _again Jacob! He doesn't need me, he never has, and I certainly do not need him! I fucking hate that man, it's his entire fault, everything is. You know it's his fault Mom died right?"

**~**~**

**Renesmee.**

I jumped at Joel's sudden outrage. It had seemed Jacob was just getting through to him when he had changed once again. He continued to shout profanities about Billy Black as he stormed around the living room, smashing everything in sight, everything that was linked to the one man he truly hated, his own father.

I glanced at the clock. Through the haze of my tears, it was almost impossible to read the time. Eleven O'clock. Surely the bonfire would finish soon? Surely someone would bring Billy home and find us here? Hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Mom was the only one who understood me." Joel continued to shout. "After the accident, Dad didn't care about me anymore. Knowing I couldn't be one of _you_ and carry on the tradition killed him and after that, he gave up on me. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

He was crying. He stood with his back to us, but even then, it was possible to hear his voice breaking, to know he was upset.

"I didn't even realise Joel."

Jacob sounded broken beside me. I had never, ever seen him this upset before. His hands shook as I held them tighter. Joel didn't answer him; he stood still by the kitchen door. I needed to comfort Jacob, no matter what Joel said.

"I love you so much Jacob." I whispered as I leant closer to him. I placed a hand on both of his tear soaked cheeks. His face crumpled as the sobs took over his body, causing my own heart to break.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise you, and when we get home, we can – I'm ready to be with you Jacob, I am." I cried against his broad chest.

"You are?" He managed to ask and I nodded, attempting a smile, for his sake. "Me too Ness, I can't wait to be with you. I love you forever."

"It'll just be me and you always, yeah?"

Joel crossed the room, this time not making a sound. He pulled me violently out of Jacob's arms and into his own. Joel's hand grasped at my neck as the gun pushed awkwardly into my back. Jacob's reaction was in slow motion, he hadn't fully realised what was going on.

"Nessie!" He screamed, attempting to get up. "Joel, no, please! Anything but her!"

Joel removed the gun from my back and waved it furiously at Jake. I tensed and stopped my struggling.

"You sit the fuck back down!" He shouted at Jacob, who froze on the spot.

I felt his warm lips against my ear. "What makes you think your good enough for my little brother? Your kind disgusts me. I want you nowhere near him."

Jacob cradled his head in his heads, unable to look at me.

I was surprisingly calm. Maybe if Joel killed me, he would leave Jacob alone. Anything for him.

"I love her Joel; I love her more than anything in this entire world. You can not do this, please. You hurt her; you may as well hurt me. I can't live without her. It will kill me Joel."

Jacob still was not looking at me as he spoke.

"I'm doing this for you Jake, she'll only hurt you some day and then you'll be sorry. She doesn't deserve you." He tightened his grip on my neck and I let out a cough, trying with all my strength to pull away.

"No, no, no! Stop it!" Jacob roared. "Don't you fucking touch her! Stop it!"

I closed my eyes, hoping that everything would soon end.

"You kill her and – and I'll kill myself! I swear I will!"

I gasped, not only at what Jacob had just said, but at the sudden release as Joel loosened the grip on my neck. Without another word, he pushed me forward and into Jacob's arms once more.

"Baby – oh baby, I'm sorry." Jacob cried, his lips and hands tracing every part of my shaking body.

We stared at Joel who was now covering his own face. When he looked at us again, his face was different. Tears washed over his aging face as he choked on his own sobs.

"Jake – Jacob, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I never meant anything."

I could sense Jacob's anger at what had just happened. He didn't answer Joel, opting to bury his face in my hair instead.

"Listen, I'm sorry for absolutely every time I've hurt you Jacob." Joel tried again. "It's all going to be fine now. Will you please tell the girls I love them." He took a few steps towards the door leading to his bedroom.

"Joel!" I shrieked, knowing exactly what was happening.

He ignored me. "And I love you Jacob. I'm still always going to be here. You'll always be my little brother and my best friend. I'm so, so sorry."

With one last look, he entered his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Jake, oh god Jacob! What do we do?" I panicked, pulling away and running my hands through my hair.

He didn't answer. His eyes were vacant as he stared past me, his lip beginning to tremble once again.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "Answer me!"

The gun shot sounded through the tiny house like a bomb. The deafening sound bounced off the paper thin walls and echoed through my body causing frozen heart stopping paralysis, were time itself stood still. After registering what had happened, I screamed, throwing myself to the floor.

Jacob didn't even flinch. He stood still against the living room wall, his face even more vacant than before.

As I started to cry, he looked at me. We both knew exactly what had just happened.

The world seemed to be spinning around me as I watched Jacob fall to his knees. He let out a deafening shout as he began to pound the floor with his fists. I was frozen to the same spot. He choked on his breaths, sucking them in as fast as he could as he began to hyperventilate. He brought one giant up to cover his mouth, before he quickly leant forward again, throwing up on the cold floor.

Jacob collapsed against the wall once more, staring down at his hands, tears coursing his now pale face.

I moved for the first time. I slowly crawled towards him, afraid to speak.

I reached out for one of his hands and for the first time in my life, Jacob was cold.

He winced and looked away. I inched closer, slowly pulling myself against Jacob's stiff side. He didn't respond.

This was also the first time in my life that Jacob did not hold me as I cried.

"Jake?" He didn't even attempt to respond.

My throat started to close as I watched him cry silently. His once perfect russet skin was now place and blotchy, his lips turning blue.

I reached up, taking his shoulders in my tiny hands.

"It's going to be okay Jacob, someone's going to come and find us now." I was blabbering on, unsure of what I was saying. "And – and I'm sure Joel will be okay too. He will be Jake –"

"Don't." Jacob whispered, grasping at his hair with his hands.

I was about to plead with him again when the beat down door burst open. Embry rushed in first, followed by Seth before the faces became a blur.

I slumped forward, falling against Jacob in defeat as people and shouts filled the house.

Embry stared down at us, his eyes full of fear before he rushed off again.

"Come on Nessie, I've got you."

A familiar voice spoke from behind me but I couldn't register to who it belonged to. He grasped at my waist and pulled me slowly away from Jacob's rigid body, and for once I allowed myself to be pulled away.

The man scooped me into his strong arms and I was lifted away. Jacob's eyes followed mine for as far as they could.

"I've got you sweetheart, its okay, Ssh, I have you."

The voice soothed me as he began to walk, carrying me high in his arms. Every part of me felt limp, as he cradled me closer to his warm torso. I took a deep breath in, and relaxed only slightly. Quil.

Quil leant down and pressed his moist lips against my forehead.

"Oh God, Quil." My voice sounded thick and vacant of any energy or emotion.

Quil's soft breathing was the last thing I heard, before it all disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Sad :( Just FYI, I don't condone suicide or violence or anything like that, It's just something that came up in this story. It's awful. I really hope you enjoyed that, let me know!! Your reviews mean so so much!**

**Lauren xo  
**


	16. Come Home

**A/N: Ok first of all, yes, I am alive! I am so sorry that I've been M.I.A this past month, it has been an utterly crazy one. On top of everything, I got major writers block. I knew what I wanted to write, but nothing was coming out. I really am sorry. Also, this is a short one. Sort of a filler leading up to some interesting chapters. I hope you like this, I think it's sweet. To whoever reads this, thanks for sticking with me and not giving up :) THANK YOU for all the amazing reviews too, I hated letting you all down. Anyways, ENJOY! xo**

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, apart from anything you don't recognize from those amazing books.**

**Also, I can really picture Edward singing that song to Renesmee so yeah, check it out :)  


* * *

  
**

_Oh, I see it when you smile._

**Chapter 15 – Come Home.**

_Calm down, Deep breaths,_

_And get yourself dressed instead,_

_Of running around and pulling on your threads,_

_And breaking yourself up._

_Hold your own,_

_Know your own name,_

_And go your own way,_

_And everything will be fine._

_All the things that make you blow,_

_And no reason, go on and scream,_

_If you're shocked its just the fault of faulty manufacturing._

_Everything will be fine,_

_Everything in no time at all,_

_Everything._

_- Details in the fabric, Jason Mraz ft. James Morrison.  


* * *

_

I was aware of everything as my eyes fluttered open; the ticking of the clock, the murmuring coming from downstairs, the fresh smell of clean linen.

As soon as my eyes were focused, they flitted around the room, searching for something familiar to settle on. I was in my bedroom; my bedroom at the main house.

My eyebrows drew together as I help myself up on my elbows, to get a better look.

My father sat at the end of my bed, his posture stooped, his brow wrinkled.

He cleared his throat. "Renesmee." He sighed, getting up and inching towards me, his eyes shining and his lips parted; it was as if he could not believe that I was real.

"Oh honey." He whispered, bending down and taking my face in his cool hands. It took only one more worried glance to set my emotions into over drive. My tears spilled silently from my eyes, rolled graciously down my cheeks before landing on my father's fingers.

My head started to spin as I began to recollect what had happened.

"What – what happened? How did they find us?" My voice was pained, it sounded sore, as if I'd smoked fifty cigarettes's a day for my whole life.

"I was told that everyone heard the – the gunshot from the bonfire. The pack ran to the house straight away, with some of them phasing just in case. Quil told me he found you and Jacob in the living room. " I nodded, remembering the sense of security Quil had given me. "He took you outside. Seth called us while Quil held you – he said you passed out almost immediately. We got there in record timing. We were so afraid sweetheart; I thought I was going to lose you."

I squeezed my eyes shot while memories flashed through them. Seeing Jacob so defenceless, Joel's anger, The Gunshot, The panic in Embry's face, Jacob's empty gaze.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I have very little to be afraid of in this world Renesmee." He started, pausing only to look intently into my sleep-wanting eyes. "But what I am most petrified of is losing you. I couldn't bare it – the thought that I had not been there to protect you, as your father."

"It wasn't your fault that you weren't there, this is all nobodies fault." I felt my lip start to quiver once more. "Or everybody's fault. Joel needed someone and no one was there for him. Why didn't anyone help him Dad?"

"Honey, Joel was a sick man, he wasn't well, and he hadn't been for a long, long time. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent what happened." He reached out for my shaking frame, and pulled me forward into his lap, something we hadn't done in a long time.

I wrapped my slender hands around his firm neck and clasped them together tightly while letting my head fall exhaustedly against his chest.

"I just feel so awful Dad. And what about poor Billy and Rachel? And Jacob! Oh God, Jacob. Where is he?" I drew my breaths in deeper, in hopes of stopping this sudden panic.

"He's fine Renesmee, he's okay."

"But, _where _is he? Please Dad, I need to see him." My fingers automatically started to grasp at the charm bracelet on my wrist; the one Jacob had gotten me.

I felt him stiffen even more.

"I don't know Renesmee, no one knows. He just – he left. Carlisle checked him after they found you and then he just ran. I'm sorry honey."

I felt my mouth fall agape as I flinched. "No, he wouldn't – he wouldn't leave without me. Not now! He can't be gone. Please Dad; tell me he's downstairs, please?" My voice sounded jittery as I began to shake my head. My stomach felt heavy.

"I wish I could darling but please don't panic, he'll come back. You and I both know that."

"You didn't see him Dad, it wasn't the same Jacob." My fingers clasped tighter at the bracelet as he pulled me closer to him once again.

Dad's face showed that he was thinking intently before speaking. "He's bound to be different; Jacob will be blaming himself for Joel's death, no matter what anyone says. It's going to take a lot of change and adjusting when he gets back." His eyes were dark and somber.

"That's if he ever comes back." I muttered, avoiding his protective gaze.

"Don't do this to yourself Renesmee. You know Jacob could never, ever leave you for long. You are his world sweetheart."

I blushed at my Father's recognition of Jacob's feelings. I felt myself returning to my normal temperature as my father pulled away.

"There's a room full of _people _downstairs waiting to make sure you're okay. I'd say it won't be long before Emmett bursts through the door to check on you." I giggled. "So how about I send your mother up here to help you have a wash and get dressed and then you can come down?"

He pressed his cool lips against my forehead in a soft kiss before getting up and walking towards the door.

_You're never going to lose me Daddy; I'll always be your little girl. I love you._

I watched him stop and suck in a deep breath. Turning his head slightly towards me he smiled, his wonderful, charming smile that he kept only for us.

"I love you too honey, so much."

**~**~**

After hours of being cuddled, kissed, smothered on Emmett's behalf, questioned and re-checked over and over again, I finally had a moment to myself. I was having trouble accepting what had happened over the past twenty-four hours. Joel was dead. Jacob had run away.

My fingers clasped themselves tightly around each other. I was sitting on the love-seat in my bedroom, alone. The stars were scattered over the pitch black sky like fairy lights on a Christmas tree. I found comfort in watching them lined up, hoping that wherever Jacob is, he is watching them and thinking of me too.

I became aware if the second heart beating in the room. The scent, the shallow breathing was all so similar, but I knew it wasn't him.

"Uh, hey Nessie, I heard you had woken up so I just thought I'd come see how you were holding up." Quil's voice was hesitant, as it always seemed to be when we talked.  
The guys in the packs who had imprinted, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, all spoke to each other's imprints more lightly, hesitantly, compared to Embrys full on jokes, as they all knew how completely awful it felt to have your imprint upset, they didn't like to risk it with anyone else's.

I turned my head around and watched as he took a few more nervous steps towards me from the door way. His short curls were stuck to his forehead from the day's earlier rain, or sweat. His t-shirt and shorts looked tight and strained over his ever-growing build. But Quil still looked remarkably handsome, just like all of them. Just like my Jacob.

"I'm okay, I guess. Thank you Quil; for everything. I heard you were quite the hero." I offered him a small smile as I tucked my legs underneath me, making room for him on the sofa, to which he accepted.

"Nah, I only did what any one of us would have done. I'm glad you're okay though, you had me worried for a while, passing out like that." I had never noticed before now how alike Quil, and the others were to Jake, they really did seem like real brothers.

"Sorry about that."

He laughed; "I didn't mean for you to apologize for it, silly." I offered him another small smile to which he returned.

The mood felt relaxing but I knew we were both avoiding the main worry on both of our minds.

"So, how's Claire doing?" I asked.

Quil's face immediately lit up at the sound of his imprints name, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jacob looking so happy when he spoke about me.

"Oh she's doing fine, yeah, she's great. Busy at school and all that. She misses you though, you know, she still talks about you a lot. It's her birthday soon. Eleven already. Maybe you could come down for it? That'd totally make her day Ness." Quil always talked more when it was about Claire, she was his favourite subject.

My heart warmed at the thought of her missing me. I had always liked Claire; she was a sweet and sensible kid. We had spent a lot of time together during the first couple of years but because of my rapid growth and everything, Jacob and Quil thought it was best not to freak her out and we slowly drifted apart.

"I'd really like that Quil, I've missed her too. I'll totally come down with – " I paused. "With uh – Jake."

Quil looked uncomfortable and I quickly averted my eyes from his. The tears nearing the edge stopped when his hand grabbed mine.

"I'm really sorry Nessie." He whispered. "I didn't – I didn't know how to bring it up. But please don't be worrying yourself Ness; we've got it under control." His fingers gave mine a squeeze before letting go.

"But where is he Q?"

"I – we're not too sure."

"How could he do this to me?" I managed to choke out. "Would you be able to leave Claire, just run away from her, at a time like this?"

Quil's face immediately looked pained at the thought of leaving Claire. He was rubbing his hands together softly as our eyes met again.

"Sometimes Ness, sometimes even the greatest of magic cannot be controlled. All of this imprinting stuff is hard, the hardest thing ever. Jacob almost lost you, right in front of his eyes, and – and well I'd take that hard too if it were Claire. I think he just needs some time."

"But what about me?" My voice came out shakily. "I need him. I almost lost him but I didn't go running. Jacob is my life and – and I just need him back Quil. Please, please find him." Tears began to spill over and Quil shifted uncomfortably.

"Nessie please don't cry kid." He leant forward and placed his hand lightly onto my shoulder. "Seth and Embry are out searching now, Sam and I were out all night. We're going to find him, or he'll just come back. He won't be able to stay away from you for too long. Trust me."

I nodded, and brought my hands up to my eyes in an attempt to stop crying.

"Thanks Q-Quil." I moved forward and grasped him into a small hug. It felt comforting being close to someone so large and warm again.

"Anytime Nessie." He checked his watch as we pulled apart. "I'm sorry to rush off but I've got to collect Claire from ballet before I go patrolling again."

I knew by patrolling, he meant searching for Jacob.

I stood up as he did, and walked him to the door of my bedroom.

"I really appreciate all you've been doing Quil, you really are an amazing guy. I know Jake would really appreciate you looking after me too."

We smiled at each other and he nodded, reaching for the door knob.

"It's nothing Ness, Jacob's a good friend, _you're _a good friend. Get a good night sleep okay? I'll come see you in the morning. G'night Nessie."

He left the room, leaving the door ajar. I leant against the door frame and let out a deep sigh. It was going to be a long night. I listened to Quil's heavy footsteps bounce down the stairs.

"Hey Quil." I called after him. "When you find him, tell Jake I love him and to come home."


	17. What about now?

**...Hello. I have been M.I.A for the past while, I know, but real life stuff does that. I am going to say SORRYSORRYSOOOORRY to everyone that has been so kind to read this and follow my story, let's hope some of you still continue to. I do apologize. Really. :(  
Anyways, enjoy.  


* * *

**

**Oh, I see it when you smile.**

**Chapter 16 – What about now?**

_The silence isn't so bad,  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly,  
I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

_Oh if my voice could reach back to the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here._

_Vanilla Twilight, Owl City.  


* * *

_

"Renesmee, sweetheart, it's time to go."

My eyes snapped open at my mother's voice; I went to stand up, switching off the i pod as I did. I took a step towards her, then another back. I did not want to go today. I did not want to leave my bedroom.

It was Joel's funeral.

My mother was accompanying me to La Push to pay my respects to Billy, Rachel and – Jacob; if he was even there. There had still been no sign of Jacob since that night; four whole days ago. I was still upset but my body and mind had now been overcome with anger, anger for what had happened to Joel, but mostly anger for Jacob leaving when I needed him the most; when we needed each other the most.

I bit my lip, a trait I had been often told came straight from my mother, and advanced towards her. She held out her hand for me and I grasped for it, holding on as tight as I could. I felt like a child again, yearning for comfort.

"It'll be fine honey." She cooed leading me downstairs.

I crossed my fingers on my other hand, praying that everything would go okay.

I sucked in the breath I had been holding even harder as we entered the tall wooden doors. It was full of people from La Push in the lobby, busying around and making the final preparations for the service.

Quil spotted me from the side and came over.

"Nessie." He whispered with a smile and pulled me in for a warm hug. I smiled against his chest. Quil led us through another smaller set of doors and into the church. It was packed. Rows upon rows of people filled the wooden pews. A piano was playing a song but the hushed whispers could be heard above it.

"Here you go Ness." He whispered, leading us into a pew about half way up the aisle. I smiled as I sat down; noticing Emily and Claire were seated beside us. Emily gave a warm smile back and rubbed my shoulder in hello. Claire glanced over and I smiled at her, causing her face to break out in one too. My eyes fell on the coffin at the top of the aisle and gulped. On top was a big framed picture of Joel, a smiling, happy Joel. I bit my lip in hopes of holding back tears.

"I see Jacob." My mother leant over, whispering lowly in my ear. I froze and grasped for her hand again. She rubbed her fingers over mine. I moved towards her, peering through the heads of two very tall men to find him. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes landed on him; standing in the front row shaking hands with well wishers.

Jacob looked uncomfortable in his black suit as his eyes scanned the busy church but fell on nothing in-particular. His face was strained, his eyes sunken. He sat down again as the tribe's minister stood at the altar. The whispers died down and were replaced by heavy breathing, coughing, and a child crying out.

He chanted words in Quileute into the microphone to which everyone responded to, except us. I shifted nervously in the pew as we received some glares.

"My brothers and sisters." He started again, and we both breathed a sigh of relief. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Joel William Black, a life that has been cut far too short. We are joined today by Joel's family, His father Billy, Sisters Rachel and Rebecca and Brother Jacob. Also Joel's extended family and friends."

The church fell silent as he stopped talking. I let out a shaky sigh.

"Joel has always been a big part in our community. I remember meeting him when he was eight years old and even when he was a young boy he had a good head on his shoulders. He was completely in awe of his baby brother who had just been born, and through his life struggles, he always was. Family was everything to Joel, and even through all of life's struggles that were thrown at him, he always kept them in mind. Joel had a troubled soul, and had gone through a lot. Losing his mother really pushed him over the edge, and this is when Joel lost all faith, but we never lost faith in him. I'd like to express my deepest sympathy to Billy and to Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca in the loss of their beloved son and brother. In the name of God, let Joel be now and forever at rest."

The minister paused for a moment, before raising his eyes to the ceiling and whispering some more words in Quileute. I heard a choked sob coming from the front row and this was enough for my tears to start once again. My heart seized at the sound of Rachel's crying, I wanted to get right up there and hug her to death, well not literally. I wanted to comfort them all. But for once, I felt like it wasn't my place, I was starting to feel like I really didn't belong in that family.

Twenty minutes later, and the service was over. Secretly, I was glad. I was becoming more and more nervous by the death glares we had been receiving from some of the Quileute's who weren't exactly as accepting as the pack of friendly wolves that I loved. Joel's burial was going to be private, just his family were going to go to the graveyard with the minister, and say goodbye to Joel for the last time.

Mom wrapped her fingers in mine once more and led me from the church, my feet moved automatically behind her as my mind went blank.

The sun struggled to break through the thick Washington clouds as we stepped outside to join the crowd, but I knew they would. I smiled slightly; it was only dawning on me now that Joel was finally where he wanted to be, with his mother. I bet he's feeling so happy right now.

I zoned in and out of the conversation that mom was now having with Emily. Sam came over, his tall figure towering above us; he gave me a small smile and an even smaller squeeze on my shoulder. I failed to smile back, but I knew he meant well.

"So everyone's gathering at ours for some food and drinks, I don't think anyone really wants to go to the Black's just yet. But you two should come along, I know Billy and everyone would _really _appreciate it." Emily's eyes met mine as I listened to her kind voice. She meant Jacob. Jacob would be there.

"We'll be there." My mother replied. "We'll head over with Charlie when he's done talking so we'll see you both there? Thank you Emily, Sam."

They left, leaving just the two of us.

"You'll be okay Renesmee, I know Billy will love having you there for comfort, Charlie says he's been really worried about you through all of this, he's such a sweet man. And Jake – you both need to talk about all of this."

I really hoped so.

It was dusk. The battle between the clouds and sun had finished, the clouds now being spread over every inch of the dark sky. A selection of stars glistened through, and the full moon emitted a soft glow.

First beach always looked exceptionally beautiful at night. The waves were lapping at my feet, the sound of the water relaxing me as I walked alone. I had left the Uley's house when Charlie started to whisper to Mom about how worried he was about me when he thought I wasn't listening. I only caught snippets of their conversation; my eyes and mind were too focused elsewhere. Jacob had showed up for a couple of minutes, I only caught the back of his head as he stalked through the room, his pack following his every move; they too were worried about their alpha. It hurt. He _knew _I was there but he never once looked at me, never approached me, and never gave me the chance to approach him.

I could smell him though. The perfect, unique scent of Jacob had wafted around my head since leaving the house and I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks, or if he was close by. This kind of scared me. I had been away from Jacob for days now, and the ache that thudded through my entire body with every breath was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I missed his smell, his touch, the sound of his voice and laughter, and the swarms of butterflies I felt anytime he was near. This feeling right now? I feel broken.

The scent got stronger and my feet instantly started to slow. He's here.

My heart skipped more than one beat as I laid my eyes on him. _Jacob, Oh Jacob._

He sat half way up the sand, his long legs still stretching enough to reach the water. His shoulders were hunched, his eyes planted firmly on whatever he held in his hands. Beside him, the moon glistened against the almost-empty bottle of alcohol. I sighed, but didn't move. Do I finally get to see him? Or do I turn and walk away? Just like he's done to me. It was too late though.

"Nessie?" His cracked voice broke the beautiful silence of First Beach, as he unnecessarily squinted his eyes towards me.

I still didn't move, my hear sped up, thudding out loud against my chest. I felt myself moving backwards, the sand shifting with my feet.

"Don't go Ness, please don't leave me now." He cried out.

The tears began to pool, and shortly after, rush from my eyes.

"Leave you?" I whispered.

"Leave **you**?" My voice sounded broken.

"Leave you now?" I screamed. All of the emotions that I had been holding in began to seep out from every inch of my body. I started to shake.

He quickly got to his feet and advanced towards me. I wanted to run; run so far away I'd never have to look at his face again. But I didn't move.

"Nessie." He whispered again as he got closer. I choked on my tears.

His hand reached out for my face and it took all my strength to look away.

"Don't touch me Jacob."

His eyes widened but he didn't stop. He reached out again.

"Please don't do this baby; please? I need you so much." He cried.

He stepped closer again, so close that it was hard to make out anything anymore. His chest moved up and down as his breathing quickened. His hands found my face and I didn't pull back this time. I needed to feel his touch.

"What about me?" I whispered.

His breathing hitched. His fingers pulled my face upwards and I couldn't resist looking into his eyes. They were still the eyes I'd grown to love. This was still the Jacob I'd grown to love.

"I know baby – I know. I'm so, _so _sorry for leaving you. I – I can't even believe that I did that. I broke so many promises to you and I don't know whether I'll _ever _forgive myself for that, let alone you ever forgive me. But I know I've been stupid; so fucking stupid. But I'm here now baby and I need you so bad. I can't even start to comprehend everything that's running through my head. I'm so fucked up baby – I'm so hurt. And I know that that's no excuse for leaving or hurting you but I wanna' change all that – I wanna' be with you now. Here. Forever."

A sob escaped my lips as I buried my face against his warm chest. All the emotion I had been keeping inside flowed out as I cried against him.

"Renesmee baby – Please talk to me baby." He whispered.

"You left me Jacob." My voice was too weak to talk properly.

"I know baby, I know." He was sobbing too.

"How could you do that to me? How could you Jacob?"

"I don't know Nessie; I don't know what happened to me."

I struggled to suck in a deep breath of fresh ocean air. I pulled away from him, raising my eyes to his heartbroken face.

"Please Renesmee, just tell me what I need to do baby, tell me what I need to do for you to forgive me and be with me forever."

I sniffled, and released my grasp from his waist. I used one had to attempt to clean the ever flowing tears from my face. Jacob's hand covered mine, and he used his warm thumb to wipe my cheeks.

"I don't know Jacob – how do I know you're not going to leave me again when things get tough?" I whispered.

"Because I fucking swear to you now Renesmee, I swear to you on my mothers grave that I will **never **leave you again – I won't. I'd rather – I'd rather die." He proclaimed.

"Stop it Jake." I punched his chest lightly. "I don't want that to ever happen either."

He let out a soft smile which I had no choice but to return.

"I promise you Nessie. I want you – forever and ever and ever. I'm not going to do anything else stupid to jeopardize that. I swear."

"I just don't know when I'm going to be able to fully trust you again Jacob – I want to – but when am I going to know when you really do mean those promises? When is that time going to be huh?" I was getting upset again.

Our eyes locked once more. Jacob slowly began to lean his face towards mine. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes fluttered shut. The only sounds were our hearts beating. His face was merely centimeters from mine. Then his lips were on mine. And unlike the few stolen kisses Jacob and I had had. This was real. This was truly our first kiss. His warm lips moved against mine. All our passion and love for each other escaped and melted itself into this one kiss. After a couple of minutes, we pulled away, breathless.

"What about now?"  


* * *

**So yeah, if anyone bothered to read that :( Please let me know what you think! I promise the next one won't take as long. Thanks guys. Lauren xo**


End file.
